Hell
by Devil Of Love
Summary: Un après-midi caniculaire, un démon pour adversaire, l’enfer avait décidément un goût amer… Slash HP/DM, prend en compte le tome 7
1. Une journée en enfer

** Titre :** Hell.

** Disclamer : **Aucun des personnages mis en scène dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent, malheureusement… Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'un Draco Malfoy rien qu'à soit XD… Bref, Tout ça pour dire que rien n'est à moi mais plutôt à la talentueuse J.K Rowling.

**Genre : **Slash HP/DM

**Rating :** M

** Note : **Et bien voilà, Voici mon tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fic… S'il vous plait, soyez indulgents et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif (on a tous besoin de critiques constructives…)

** Remerciements : **Un grand, grand merci à Flammula ma beta !!! Sans elle, vous n'auriez surement pas ce chapitre pour cause de trop grand stress XD… Merci pour tes avis et tes conseils et surtout pour tes corrections (la ponctuation et moi, ça fait 8 !! C'est pour dire ^^)

** Résumé :** Un après-midi caniculaire, un démon pour adversaire, l'enfer avait décidément un goût amer…

**Chapitre 1**** :** **Une journée en enfer**

C'était une belle journée d'été, le soleil haut dans le ciel tapait fort. Harry se surprit à penser que c'était l'œuvre du diable en personne qui souhaitait lui donner un avant goût de l'enfer. Sauf que dans son esprit, le diable n'avait pas de cornes, ni de fourche pointue mais plutôt des cheveux blonds presque blancs et un sourire qui faisait tourner la tête et coupait le souffle.

Oh oui, le diable pouvait parfois ressembler étrangement à un ange…

Harry poussa un profond soupir et se passa la main sur le front afin d'essuyer les gouttes de sueur qui y perlaient.

« _La journée va être longue !_ » Pensa-t-il pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin.

Il se décida à sonner à la porte devant laquelle il était figé depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Premièrement parce qu'il se savait ridicule à attendre comme ça, et deuxièmement parce qu'il avait l'impression de cuire : sa chemise blanche et son jean noir, semblaient collés à sa peau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un Ron tout sourire vint lui ouvrir.

« Tiens, tu t'es enfin décidé ? S'écria-t-il

Un sourire crispé lui répondit.

Le grand rouquin croisa les bras, et haussa les sourcils, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux azur.

- Allez entre ! » Finit-il par soupirer au bout de quelques minutes.

Harry suivit Ron dans la maison fraîche. Il l'emmena jusqu'au jardin où un immense chapiteau avait été dressé pour l'occasion.

Un joyeux brouhaha agressa les oreilles du survivant avant qu'une tornade brune ne lui saute dessus.

« Salut, ma jolie 'Mione ! Souffla Harry à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie

- Tu en as mis du temps ! Le gronda-t-elle en souriant. On a faillit commencer sans toi… »

Là, il apercevait Seamus et son mari Joe à ses cotés, il y avait Dean avec sa jolie femme Sue et leurs trois enfants, un peu plus loin, Neville lui souriait, une de ses mains posée sur le ventre proéminent de Ginny, plus belle que jamais. Il y avait aussi Parvati, Lavande, Luna accompagnée de son tout nouveau fiancé, ou encore la famille Weasley au grand complet. SA famille, qui l'avait adopté comme s'il était un de leurs fils…Molly entourée de ses nombreux petits enfants tous plus roux les uns que les autres, George, assis à ses cotés, portait dans ses bras un bébé, son bébé, son fils, que sa femme Christy avait voulu appelé Fred en souvenir de ce qui avait été et serait toujours la moitié de George.

Et tant d'autres encore…

Les conversations s'animaient, on parlait de Quidditch, du nouveau Ministre de la magie Héra Portman, femme au caractère bien trempé et à la ténacité de fer.

Ron lui apporta un verre de ce qui semblait être un cocktail, bien que la couleur vert fluo ne lui laissât guère deviner les ingrédients…

« Alors, Damian n'est pas venu avec toi ? Demanda le rouquin les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Non.

- Dois-je en conclure que vous avez rompu ? s'enquit-il

- Hum… marmonna le survivant. Ca fait une semaine, Ron.

- Sympa de me prévenir ! » grogna ce dernier.

Puis après un sourire compatissant, Ron donna une grande tape amicale dans le dos d'Harry qui par bonheur avait éloigné son verre juste avant. On était pas amis depuis plus de 15 années avec Ron sans avoir quelques notions essentielles à sa propre survie face à la maladresse des Weasley.

« Boh, comme on dit, un de perdu, 10 de retrouvés… » ricana le rouquin avec bonne humeur.

En effet, cette remarque, plus que toutes autres, allait à ravir avec la vie amoureuse de ces dernières années du héros national. Ce dernier était devenu le célibataire le plus coté d'Angleterre et ses proies, pour le plus grand bonheur de la population mais aussi des journalistes, étaient aussi bien féminines que masculines.

Depuis sa relation de deux années avec Ginny, l'élu n'avait plus eu de véritables histoires…

Après la bataille finale, Harry et celle-ci étaient redevenus le couple normal qu'ils avaient été lors de la 6ème année du brun à Poudlard. Mais rien n'était plus normal, le jeune homme avait eu du mal à reprendre ou plutôt à commencer sa vie d'ado : les médias, les politiciens, les Aurors, tous le harcelaient continuellement, ne lui laissant que peu de répit pour voir la dernière des Weasley. De plus, ses études d'Auror lui prenait alors beaucoup de son temps et ce n'était que maintenant, alors qu'il était devenu le plus jeune Auror d'élite du siècle, qu'il pouvait enfin décider de son emploi du temps.

Leur couple avait résisté encore une année, mais le cœur n'y était plus comme lui avait si bien dit Ginny…

L'amour était parti, l'amitié forte et indestructible était toujours là pourtant, et c'est avec beaucoup de fierté qu'Harry avait accepté d'être le témoin de la rouquine à son mariage avec Neville, au Noël dernier. Ces deux là s'étaient trouvés, bien qu'Harry soupçonnait le jeune chercheur en Herbologie de nourrir des sentiments pour Ginny depuis bien plus longtemps que ce qu'il laissait entendre.

Après cette rupture, le brun âgé alors de 20 ans, avait décidé que la vie était un cadeau : il était jeune, il était beau, il avait envie de s'amuser, de profiter de ce que la vie pouvait lui apporter. Alors il en profita, il sortit beaucoup, collectionna les coups d'un soir sans importance. Puis, un jour, il y eut sa révélation, sa première expérience avec un homme…

**Flash Back 4 ans plus tôt :**

Harry, un bras sur les épaules de Ron, chancelait dans un couloir sombre. Seamus devant eux, braillait une chanson paillarde tout en titubant, une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main.

« RIEN QU'UN P'TIT DOIGT DANS L'CUL, UN DOIGT DANS L'CUL …

- Putain Harry, rappelle-moi de te dire de te mettre au régime !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe RonRon ? ricana bêtement le brun. J'suis trop lourd pour tes mucles… Euh… tes musses… nan c'est pas ça nan plus… euh… tes … Bafouilla-t-il d'une voix que seul l'alcool peut donner.

- Merde ! » grogna le brun.

Il stoppa brusquement manquant de s'étaler sur le sol s'il n'avait pas eu l'aide précieuse de son meilleur ami.

« UN P'TIT DOIGT QUI S'AGITE ET VOUS EXCITE …

- Tes M-U-S-C-L-E-S ! dit-il lentement

Aussitôt, un sourire heureux s'inscrivit sur le visage du survivant

- Et t'as vu, Ronny, j'y suis arrivé ! J'suis le plus fort !!

- Ouais, ouais… Marmonna ce dernier de plus en plus exaspéré.

- COMM' BOUILLON POINTU, RIEN QU'UN P'TIT DOIGT DANS L'CUL, QUAND C'EST BIEN MIS A D'LA VERTU … »

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Pour fêter les 21 ans d'Hermione, Ron avait organisé une fête surprise réunissant par la même occasion pas mal de Griffondors.

Et qui dit Griffondors, dit jeux stupides avec une à plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. Le rouquin avait, malgré tout, eu la chance de voir son amoureuse plus bourrée que jamais, allant jusqu'à effectuer une danse torride pour son petit ami vers la fin de la soirée…et tout ça devant la totalité des invités !

Il eut un sourire en pensant à la honte que la brunette allait subir le lendemain,

« Enfin, plutôt tout à l'heure » soupira-t-il intérieurement en lisant 4h30 sur sa montre.

La fête d'anniversaire s'était déroulée dans l'ancienne maison des Black, qui après la guerre avait été restaurée de fond en comble par Harry qui y habitait à présent.

Ne rêvant que d'aller rejoindre sa fiancée, Ron traîna difficilement son meilleur ami jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Le déposant avec toute la douceur possible sur son lit, c'est-à-dire en le jetant sans ménagement. Le rouquin entreprit d'aller chercher Seamus qui chantait toujours, extrêmement faux d'ailleurs, dans le couloir du 2ème étage.

« TU POURRAS Y AJOUTER C'EST MOINS SEC, LES AUTR'S ET L'POUCE AVEC !! »

Son concert improvisé avait déclenché, en plus du désespoir de Ron, des « Ta gueule » « Merlin, faites le taire », « si tu la boucles pas, je connais un sort qui le fera pour toi !! » et autres gentillesses de ce genre provenant des chambres alentours.

Les 2 ivrognes dans la chambre, Ron entreprit de leur enlever leurs chaussures, manœuvre rendue particulièrement ardue lorsque l'on doit sans cesse essayer d'éviter des coups de pied.

Après plusieurs minutes de lutte silencieuse, notre héros rouquin finit par réussir à mettre au lit les 2 hommes qui semblaient proche du sommeil bienfaiteur.

Rassuré, l'ancien Griffondor repartit en direction de sa chambre où l'attendait une Hermione déchaînée… ou bien en train de vider le contenu de son estomac…

« Dis, pourquoi le lit il bouge ? bailla Harry

- Beh, c'est parce que la terre elle tourne !! répondit Seamus en rigolant

- Pff, t'es bête ! souffla le brun qui ne sentait plus seulement le lit mais aussi la chambre toute entière tourner.

- Nan, même pas vrai ! répliqua l'irlandais d'une voix boudeuse.

- Si, c'est vrai !

- Nan !

- Si !

- Nan ! »

S'en suivit une bataille entre les deux hommes pour savoir qui était le plus bête. Mais leurs gestes rendus maladroits par l'alcool, les firent s'arrêter bien vite, hilares, Harry la tête posée sur le torse de son ami.

« Dis Seam, murmura le brun après quelques minutes de silence.

- Hum… Grogna celui-ci d'une voix ensommeillée

- C'est comment… d'embrasser un garçon ? » souffla-t-il, les joues légèrement rouges.

L'irlandais avait annoncé à ses amis sa préférence pour les hommes quelques mois plus tôt ce qui, sur le moment, avait créé une légère tension bien vite oubliée cependant…

« C'est génial ! confia le blond dans un souffle. C'est plus fort, plus puissant que n'importe quel baiser fade et sans saveur qu'une fille te donnera. »

Harry, la tête relevée, se surprit à observer l'ancien Griffondor, à détailler son nez légèrement retroussé, ses tâches de rousseur, ses yeux clairs, sa bouche fine et rose.

Il baissa ses deux émeraudes quand quelques minutes plus tard, il rencontra les yeux devenus brûlants de son ami.

Il remercia l'obscurité de cacher ses joues empourprées. Il s'en voulait d'avoir posé cette question et pesta intérieurement sur l'effet du Sensatum, la dernière boisson alcoolisée à la mode, à base de vodka et de rhum, dont il avait, malheureusement pour lui, un peu trop abusé. Mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il devait avouer que cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà.

« Harry ? murmura Seamus d'une voix rauque. Est-ce que tu veux m'embrasser ? »

Le brun releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes.

Malgré son esprit embrumé, il décela une lueur de désir au fond des yeux bleus-verts de Seamus, et étrangement, au lieu de le déranger, cela lui causa une intense brûlure dans le bas-ventre. Harry s'entendit murmurer un simple oui avant de sentir les lèvres douces de Seamus sur les siennes.

Les deux bouches s'effleurèrent longtemps, s'apprivoisant, se découvrant… Les dents de Seamus vinrent mordiller la lèvre inférieure du brun qui poussa un halètement surpris, permettant à la langue de l'irlandais de se frayer un passage dans la bouche de l'autre homme.

Le baiser qui était doux et tranquille se transforma en quelque chose de pressant, passionnel presque brutal mais terriblement bon.

La façon qu'avait Seamus de lui sucer la langue lui faisait voir des étoiles et lui brûlait les reins d'une manière totalement inconvenante. Le bruit de leurs bouches emplissait la chambre silencieuse. Lorsque la langue de Seamus entreprit de lécher son cou, descendant jusqu'à la clavicule, parsemant de baisers son épaule découverte, Harry s'entendit gémir de façon incontrôlée. Les vêtements volèrent et les corps nus se rencontrèrent, s'épousèrent, s'emmêlèrent, se frottèrent de plus en plus rapidement cherchant à faire crier l'autre toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort.

Finalement, quand Harry s'enfonça en Seamus, plusieurs minutes plus tard, les reins en feu, il comprit ce que son ami devenu amant avait voulu lui dire : c'était plus fort, plus puissant.

Son sexe profondément enfoui dans le fourreau de chair étroit du blond était la chose la plus bandante qu'il ait vécue.

Il poussa en lui, encore et encore, tout en poussant des râles répondant aux cris de Seamus qui demandait plus, toujours plus, ses ongles courts s'enfonçant dans le dos de l'homme qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ce qui avait été une expérience d'une nuit, était devenu avec le temps, une obsession.

Harry s'était surpris à admirer les formes des hommes, à observer leur profil, leur démarche, leurs fesses, à les trouver beaux, sentir parfois son excitation monter lorsqu'un homme le regardait avec insistance, le frôlait, le touchait…

Il avait beaucoup aimé la relation qui l'avait uni à Seamus, c'était un jeune homme simple et très attirant. Et bien que celui-ci eut l'air à un moment de vouloir plus qu'une histoire physique, il avait compris et accepté les limites invisibles et infranchissables que le héros national posait à ses partenaires.

C'est pourquoi le jour où, 3 ans plus tôt lors d'une quelconque soirée qui réunissait les anciens Griffondors, Seamus était arrivé main dans la main avec Joe, il avait compris. Cet homme brun aux yeux chocolat et au sourire contagieux avait capturé le cœur de l'irlandais. Bien que légèrement déçu, il avait accueilli le nouveau venu avec le sourire.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Seamus, il avait toujours su que celui-ci voulait se poser. Or, Harry voulait vivre sans attaches. Et même si parfois la solitude lui pesait, il avait appris à aimer n'avoir à se soucier que de ses amis et sa famille de cœur.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Harry ne vit pas un groupe différent des autres invités se rapprocher de lui. Il sursauta brusquement quand un claquement de doigt sec se fit entendre devant lui.

Aussitôt, son sourire se figea, son corps se crispa.

« Potter rêveur. Qui est donc l'heureux ou l'heureuse élu(e) ? » Demanda une Pansy Parkinson au teint hâlée, son corps fin emprisonné dans une robe d'été violine.

Le sourire moqueur de la brunette lui permit de se détendre malgré la présence bien trop proche à son goût, d'une certaine personne.

« C'est toi bien sûr, douce Pansy. Sussura le brun avec un sourire charmeur.

- Calme tes ardeurs Potter ! Gronda Blaise tout en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille fine de l'ancienne Serpentard qui eut un sourire satisfait.

Un haussement de sourcils septique lui répondit.

- J'y peux rien, Zabini, si ta petite amie est sublime.

- Fiancée. Corrigea négligemment la concernée en tendant sa main où brillait un énorme diamant.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama un Harry stupéfait. Tu t'es enfin décidé ! »

Blaise lui lança un regard noir. Les deux Serpentards sortaient ensemble depuis leur départ de Poudlard 7 ans plus tôt, et la fière Pansy se désespérait en secret de voir un jour leur couple évoluer.

« Ca a été laborieux pourtant ! Soupira Nott avant de grimacer sous un violent coup de coude de Zabini dans les côtes

- Ne sois pas mesquin, Théo ! Ca ne te va pas ! » répliqua une voix traînante.

Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent. Après avoir évité consciencieusement durant toute la conversation le regard de son ennemi, il n'eut d'autre choix que de tourner la tête pour plonger ses émeraudes dans une mer orageuse.

« Non, c'est vrai, ça c'est plutôt ton domaine, Malfoy ! » ricana méchamment le brun.

Merlin qu'il le détestait. Lui, le dernier héritier de la dynastie Malfoy, lui et sa mâchoire contractée lui et ses yeux avaleurs d'âme, lui et ses lèvres pâles délicatement ourlées, lui et ses pommettes saillantes, lui et son nez droit, lui et son…

« Ca suffit Harry ! Ne commence pas ! » Gronda Ron dont Harry avait complètement oublié la présence.

Le brun se renfrogna… Oh oui, il le détestait rien que pour arriver à lui faire perdre son sang froid par une simple phrase, il le détestait d'arriver à lui faire oublier tout de qui l'entourait par un simple regard. Merlin qu'il le détestait !

« _Oh, oui !_ _La journée va être longue !_ »

A suivre…

Je sais, vous vous dites, mais que font les serpentards à une fête à 99.99 % griffondor ???

La réponse au prochain chapitre…


	2. Double anniversaire

**Titre :** Hell.

**Disclamer : **Rien à moi :'( et tout à JKR !!!

**Genre : **Slash HP/DM. Pour les homophobes ou hétérophiles (je sais ça se dit pas mais bon XD), il y a une jolie croix rouge en haut à droite !!

**Rating :** M

**Note : **Bonjour, bonjour braves lecteurs !! Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre (qui arrive avec beaucoup plus de retard que ce que j'aurais voulu : la faute à cet internet de m**** qui me fait ch***!! Bref…) qui j'espère va vous plaire !! C'est un chapitre qui sera sûrement barbant pour certains mais il m'est nécessaire pour la suite…

**Note 2 : **En lisant en diagonale le site de fanfiction, j'ai appris qu'on ne pouvait plus répondre aux reviews sur la fic en cours sous peine de voir sa fic effacée !! Pas très cool.

Donc, je remercie Kimmy Kiwi et Kittyelo pour leur reviews (je vous ai répondu sur vos adresses )

**Remerciements : **Je remercie encore beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ma béta Flammula pour sa correction et ses encouragements… En tout cas, ne m'inquiètes plus comme ça sinon j'vais pleurer XD !!!

**Résumé :** Un après-midi caniculaire, un démon pour adversaire, l'enfer avait décidément un goût amer…

**Chapitre 2****: Double anniversaire**

Le regard bleu océan de Ron se détourna pour se poser sur le profil aristocratique de Malfoy.

« Tu as pu te libérer plus tôt ? S'enquit le rouquin.

- Oui, j'ai annulé une opération ! répondit Draco en se détendant imperceptiblement. Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde, contrairement à ce que tu penses, Weasley. » Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

La musique s'arrêta soudain et le brouhaha ambiant se calma lorsqu'Hermione Granger Weasley monta sur l'estrade aménagée au centre du chapiteau. La baguette pointée sur sa gorge et sa voix amplifiée par le sortilège _sonorus_, elle déclara :

« Très chers invités, je vais vous demander quelques minutes d'attention. Comme vous le savez tous, il y a maintenant deux années, mon cher mari et moi-même avons eu le bonheur de voir arriver dans notre petite famille, deux petits monstres. Or, si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour fêter ces deux années merveilleuses, bien que légèrement épuisantes, que nos deux garçons nous ont fait vivre.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de part et d'autre, alors que deux garçonnets aux cheveux roux et bouclés se précipitèrent en criant vers leur mère.

Celle-ci disparut sous les deux touffes ébouriffées qui l'assaillirent.

« Ce que voulait vous dire ma jolie épouse avant d'être étouffée par nos fils, c'est :

Amusez-vous, riez ! Nous sommes là pour fêter la vie, l'amour et la chance d'être tous réunis… continua Ron d'une voix forte. Et j'espère que vos cadeaux sont remboursables parce que nous avons les études de nos enfants à payer ! » Ajouta-t-il déclenchant les rires de l'assistance et un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Les invités reprirent leurs discussions, seul un petit groupe où régnait une tension palpable restait muet.

Harry, le regard au loin, s'imaginait dans son lit, en compagnie de la belle blonde qui lui avait fait de l'œil la veille, lors de sa sortie dans la boîte de nuit moldue _Le Pharaon_. Comme il regrettait à présent de ne pas l'avoir ramenée chez lui…

« Parrain ! » s'écrièrent deux voix enfantines.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage fermé du survivant, à la vue de son filleul Joan lui sautant dans les bras avec tout l'enthousiasme qu'un enfant de deux ans pouvait avoir, c'est-à-dire débordant !

A quelques mètres de là, un homme blond enlaçait un petit garçon aux cheveux tout aussi flamboyants et au visage identique.

« Lé où mi cado ? Li où mé cado ? répétait Liam en riant

- Du calme, le microbe ! ordonna Malfoy -car c'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait- d'une voix étrangement douce.

- Parle autrement à mon fils ! Prévint un Ronald Weasley souriant.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu l'as si mal élevé ! rétorqua Draco en ricanant.

- Merci Messieurs ! L'étalage de testostérone est terminé pour aujourd'hui… intervint Hermione.

Mais malgré la menace, les deux hommes ne se regardaient avec nulle animosité ou hostilité, au contraire, leurs regards étaient empreints de respect et… d'amitié ?

- Salut toi ! lança la brunette avant d'embrasser la joue lisse et blanche de l'ancien Serpentard. C'est bien que tu aies pu venir. Liam se désespérait de ne pas te voir aujourd'hui.

- Que veux-tu ? Je suis irrésistible ! » Se vanta celui-ci.

L'ancienne Griffondor leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de puérilité avant de reporter son regard chocolat sur le duo que formait Draco Malfoy et son fils.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, elle, Hermione Granger Weasley, trouverait cet homme totalement adorable avec ses cheveux décoiffés, et ses yeux couleur d'orage emplis de tendresse alors qu'ils se posaient sur son fils ? Pas elle en tout cas… Mais, tant de choses avaient changé durant les dernières années.

Il y avait de cela un peu moins de trois ans, la jeune femme devenue Weasley depuis peu, était tombée enceinte. Elle avait vite appris qu'elle portait des jumeaux, nouvelle qui avait ravi -et effrayé- les tout nouveaux mariés, ainsi que leur meilleur ami, qui se faisait une joie de chouchouter les deux futurs bébés.

Sa grossesse s'était bien passée mis à part les nausées, boulimie express et autres désagréments normaux… Ce fut donc un matin de Juin, aux aurores, qu'elle s'était réveillée trempée, des spasmes de souffrance vrillant son ventre plus que rebondi.

_Flash Back 3 ans plus tôt :_

« Ron ? Appela la brunette en sentant la douleur refluer. Ron ?

Seuls les ronflements paisibles de son mari lui répondirent.

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, réveille-toi immédiatement ! ordonna-t-elle avec autorité, ressemblant étrangement à cet instant à Molly Weasley.

- Keskisspass ? Bafouilla un Ron désorienté.

- Il était temps ! fit Hermione exaspérée. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir accoucher sans toi.

Le rouquin la dévisagea, figé plusieurs secondes avant de se lever d'un bond. Il se mit à courir dans toute la chambre, enfilant un pantalon, une chaussette, et une chemise un peu trop petite pour lui sachant qu'elle appartenait à sa femme.

Ron pestait contre ses chaussures qu'il tentait en vain de mettre à l'envers. La panique soudaine du rouquin eut au moins le mérite de faire éclater de rire Hermione avant d'étouffer un cri provoqué par une nouvelle contraction.

Ron fut à ses cotés en une seconde, ses deux grandes mains posées sur son ventre, le caressant doucement.

Finalement, le couple habillé et prêt à partir transplana à Sainte Mangouste. A partir de cet instant, les évènements s'enchaînèrent à la vitesse de la lumière. Hermione fut prise en charge par des sagesses, nom donné aux infirmières sorcières. Elle fut amenée en salle de travail avec Ron de plus en plus pâle et anxieux, en attendant l'arrivée du gynécomage.

Mais une heure plus tard, toujours pas de trace du médicomage. Ni deux heures plus tard, ni trois heures plus tard.

Au bout de quatre heures d'attente et de souffrances, une Hermione relativement calme montrait son impatience et son léger – mais alors très léger – mécontentement.

« Bordel de merde ! jura celle-ci après une énième contraction. Ron, si tu ne me trouves pas tout de suite un gynécomage capable d'expulser ces deux monstres de mon vagin, je te fais le serment de faire de ta vie un enfer ! » Hurla-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerf.

Le concerné, aussi livide que s'il avait vu Rogue à poil, acquiesça.

Il tenta alors de se lever mais fut retenu par la poigne étonnamment virulente de sa petite épouse qui s'agrippait à son t-shirt sous l'effet d'un nouveau spasme de douleur.

« Quel charmant filet de voix Granger, railla une voix familière et trainante.

Draco Malfoy, vêtu d'une blouse blanche rendant son allure encore plus belle, s'avançait vers le couple et les dernières courageuses sagesses encore présentes.

- Merlin, achève-moi ! gémit Hermione les dents serrées alors que Ron, estomaqué, contemplait l'homme qu'il détestait le plus enfiler des gants en feuille d'Asphodèle qui avaient la particularité d'avoir un effet apaisant et calmant dès qu'ils étaient en contact avec le patient.

- Ce serait avec grand plaisir que j'accèderais à ta demande Granger, mais si je suis ici, c'est à la demande du directeur de cet hôpital, répliqua le blond avec un sourire moqueur. Ton gynécomage est… comment dirais-je… dans l'incapacité d'être présent. Il a reçu un sortilège assez puissant lancé, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, par l'épouse de l'homme avec qui il était au lit. Il se fait actuellement soigner au service des blessures magiques de niveau 3. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix narquoise. Et donc, étant le seul médicomage qualifié de Ste Mangouste et malheureusement pour moi, sans opération urgente à effectuer pour le moment, je me vois dans l'obligation – Il eut une grimace qui tordit son beau visage – de mettre au monde la progéniture Weasley.

- Plutôt mourir ! cracha la brunette avec rage.

- C'est en effet ce qui risque de t'arriver Granger, si tu ne me laisses pas faire mon travail. Rétorqua Draco d'un ton glacial. Tu es en travail depuis plus de cinq heures et je ne tiens pas à perdre mon doctorat à cause d'une Miss je sais tout ! »

La réplique eut au moins le mérite de calmer l'ex-préfète en chef qui, après avoir lancé un dernier regard noir au dernier Malfoy, écarta les jambes qu'elle avait automatiquement resserrées à l'arrivée du blond.

Une moue écœurée sur le visage, Draco s'installa entre les cuisses d'Hermione et inspecta sa patiente.

« Très bien, Granger, tu … commença le blond.

- C'est Weasley maintenant. Précisa celle-ci les yeux fermés.

- Ok, Weasley, tu vas pousser de toutes forces quand je te le dirai, reprit-il comme si de rien n'était. Maintenant ! ordonna-t-il après un silence.

- BORDEL ! hurla-t-elle en broyant la main déjà pas mal amochée d'un Ron au bord de la crise de nerfs de simplement voir son pire ennemi entre les cuisses de sa femme.

- Stop ! cria Malfoy d'une voix tendue.

Relevant la tête, il plongea son regard dans les yeux azur de Ron qui comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Weasley, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Souffla-t-il. Le cordon est enroulé autour de la tête d'un des jumeaux ce qui empêche par la même occasion l'autre bébé d'entamer sa descente. Expliqua-t-il avec calme. De plus, j'ai l'impression que leurs magies ont créé des barrières.

- Comment ça ? coassa pathétiquement celui-ci d'une voix blanche.

- Cela arrive parfois, répondit-t-il le front plissé, pour les grossesses doubles, c'est très rare mais les bébés se sont créés une sorte de coque protectrice autour d'eux pour se protéger des attaques extérieures.

- Tu veux dire que nos fils se sentent menacés ? Demanda Hermione en tremblant.

- Non, pas du tout, c'est une réaction magique qui n'a rien à voir avec vous.

- Et il n'y a pas de solution ? murmura Ron dans un souffle.

- Si, assura Malfoy, et c'est pour cela que je vais avoir besoin de toi. C'est une technique peu utilisée et très compliquée à réaliser, cela risque d'être long et sûrement très douloureux pour Granger mais je vais devoir séparer leurs magies avant de m'occuper du cordon. Donc, à partir de maintenant Granger, tu ne pousseras pas tant que je ne te le dirai pas, décréta-t-il avec autorité.

Hermione, des larmes roulant sur ses joues ternies par la peur, acquiesça lentement.

- Ron, tu vas faire en sorte qu'elle ne pousse pas, dit-il au rouquin paniqué, parle-lui, chante-lui un truc, n'importe quoi mais il ne faut pas qu'elle pousse.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux parents et se rendit compte de la terreur qui habitait les deux jeunes mariés

- Tout va bien se passer… leur promit-il d'une voix adoucie. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander mais ayez confiance en moi.

Et sans même songer à contredire ce que Malfoy lui disait, Ron hocha la tête, une détermination inscrite sur chacun de ses traits.

- Tu as entendu, mon amour ! Chuchota le rouquin, une de ses mains caressant le visage pétrifié de la femme qu'il aimait. On va y arriver. Pour une fois, on va aider Malfoy. Et après, je te jure que je lui mettrais mon poing dans sa petite gueule d'aristo pour avoir osé regarder des parties de toi que moi seul dois connaître » précisa-t-il, arrachant un micro-sourire à son épouse.

Une vague de douleur l'effaça une seconde plus tard et c'est en serrant les dents qu'elle la supporta sous les mots d'amour de l'ex-Griffondor.

Draco, sa baguette en main, marmonnait des incantations, une intense concentration assombrissant ses yeux orageux.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Hermione ! s'exclama Harry en entrant dans la chambre où dormait la jeune maman et ses deux bébés.

- Salut Harry ! murmura-t-elle les traits tirés mais avec un sourire béat.

Le jeune homme brun combla la distance qui le séparait de sa meilleure amie et vint s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Il la prit dans ses bras avec prudence et douceur.

- Ron m'a envoyé un hibou dès qu'il a pu, expliqua-t-il. Il m'a raconté pour les complications.

Harry observa la brunette, cherchant un signe de faiblesse.

- Je vais bien ! sourit-elle. Cesse de t'inquiéter, je suis juste épuisée.

- Et les bébés ?

Un immense sourire plein de fierté et de bonheur lui répondit.

- Je te présente Joan et Liam Weasley, déclara Hermione en approchant le couffin posé à ses cotés où dormaient profondément les deux nouveau-nés.

- Ils sont magnifiques ! murmura Harry d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

- C'est normal, ils me ressemblent ! plaisanta le père qui était entré silencieusement à la suite de son meilleur ami.

- Espérons qu'ils n'aient pas ton sens de l'humour, railla ce dernier en souriant.

Il reçut une tape sur la tête.

- Attention à ce que tu dis, toi, sinon je risque de changer d'avis et de t'enlever ton filleul ! prévint le rouquin

- Mon…mon filleul, répéta le brun les yeux brillants.

- Harry, souffla Hermione en prenant doucement dans ses bras un des bébés, voici ton filleul Joan. Mon ange, voici Harry Potter, ton parrain. Tu verras, mon amour, c'est un homme merveilleux sur qui, j'espère, tu prendras exemple.

La gorge nouée, le héros national prit, avec toute la tendresse qu'il possédait, ce petit être dans ses bras bien maladroits.

- Salut toi ! Chuchota-t-il en caressant le duvet roux sur le crâne si petit de Joan. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là à le contempler, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aurait pu y rester des heures, simplement tenir ce petit bonhomme contre lui et se sentir fier, Oh oui, tellement fier d'être parrain. Une question pourtant le taraudait

- Et… qui est le parrain de Liam ? demanda-t-il

- Moi ! Répondit une voix familière.

Tout le corps du brun se tendit avant même qu'il n'associe la voix trainante et moqueuse à son propriétaire.

- Ca va Granger ? questionna Malfoy en s'approchant d'Hermione.

Cette dernière acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur son meilleur ami statufié.

- C'est impossible ! fit-il dans un souffle.

Son regard émeraude se posa sur le visage inquiet de Ron en quête de réponses.

E C'est lui le médicomage, Harry, expliqua le rouquin d'une voix douce. C'est lui qui a sauvé Hermione, et les jumeaux. Sans lui…

Sa voix se coupa et un frisson le parcourut.

- C'est impossible ! répéta Harry les yeux écarquillés face au respect palpable dans la voix de Ron.

- Et bien si, Potter, lança gaiement Draco. Il s'avère que je ne suis pas si pourri que ça, dommage… »

Puis se penchant vers le berceau, Harry vit avec stupeur le blond prendre Liam doucement dans ses bras. Son visage se fit ouvert et souriant alors qu'il posait ses yeux d'un incomparable gris sur l'enfant endormi. Harry le détailla : il avait grandi et s'était légèrement étoffé. Il dégageait la même aura d'assurance et malheureusement pour Harry, il était douloureusement toujours aussi beau.

Soudain, ses yeux couleur d'orage croisèrent les siens.

« Nos chemins risquent de se recroiser souvent Potter ! déclara-t-il sèchement. Il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses. »

Et cette seule pensée glaça le sang du héros national.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le couple n'avait appris que bien plus tard que les formules utilisées par Malfoy étaient d'un très haut niveau de magie et très risquées pour le sorcier les utilisant, car elles avaient pour particularité de vider l'énergie vitale.

Hermione étant Hermione, elle avait fait des recherches sur ce qu'avait été la vie de Malfoy ces quatre dernières années. Elle avait alors découvert qu'après la bataille finale, Draco s'était rangé. Son père avait été jugé coupable et condamné à 15 ans de prison. Sa mère et lui restant les seuls bénéficiaires de l'immense fortune Malfoy, il en avait utilisé une partie afin d'aider à reconstruire le pays en ruines. Hermione avait également appris que Narcissa était devenue une femme d'affaires redoutable. Draco avait effectué ses études de médicomagie en France et n'était de retour à Londres que depuis peu, mais il s'était forgé une solide réputation dans un Hôpital coté du Paris sorcier.

Petit à petit, des liens s'étaient tissés entre Draco et les deux ex-Griffondors. De simples visites pour voir les jumeaux, Malfoy était resté prendre le thé, puis ce fut des diners ou des après-midi complets…

Le blond fut convié aux fêtes, amenant avec lui d'autres amis Serpentards qui étaient devenus à leur tour des amis des Griffondors.

S'arrachant à ses pensées, Hermione refit surface pour intercepter le regard noir que son meilleur ami lançait à Draco.

Elle soupira en pensant que décidément, Harry ne changerait jamais…

_A suivre…_

Voilou pour ce deuxième chapitre…

Je vous promets un peu plus d'action entre Harry et Draco pour le prochain chapitre XD…

Reviews ?


	3. Ferme la, Potter!

**Titre :** Hell.

**Disclamer : **Encore une fois, je ne peux que déplorer que ces magnifiques personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…

**Genre : **Slash HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Note : **Hey !! Voilà le troisième chapitre de Hell avec comme promis beaucoup plus d'action entre Harry et Draco ! J'espère que ça vous plaira…

**Remerciements : **Un gros merci à ma béta flammula qui m'envoie mon chapitre au bout d'une journée et qui me demande si elle n'a pas mis trop de temps XD…

Merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire, même si ils ne laissent pas de reviews… Ca fait très plaisir quand le travail qu'on produit (même modeste) est apprécié.

Merci à sati-san, Kittyelo et flammula pour leur reviews XD…

**Résumé :** Un après-midi caniculaire, un démon pour adversaire, l'enfer avait décidément un goût amer…

**Chapitre 3 : Ferme-la, Potter !**

Trois heures, cela faisait trois longues heures qu'Harry faisait acte de présence à la fête d'anniversaire de Liam et Joan. Et il se demandait combien de temps encore il allait devoir rester pour ne pas paraître malpoli, et surtout, pour ne pas décevoir Hermione et Ron.

Il avait parlé de Quidditch avec Dean, du prochain enfant Weasley avec Molly et Arthur, de politique avec Seamus et Neville, de mariage avec Pansy… Bref, il avait fait à peu près le tour de tous les invités et de toutes les conversations.

Assis à une table où il n'écoutait guère les conversations, il fit voler son regard d'un incomparable vert sur les différentes personnes qui évoluaient sous le chapiteau blanc.

Il sourit tendrement en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis s'embrasser, pendant que leurs deux fils jouaient à l'avion avec Charlie et Bill.

Il eut un sourire plus moqueur en observant la façon dont Pansy se remettait régulièrement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, de façon à montrer sa bague de fiançailles étincelante à quiconque lui parlait ou même passait devant elle.

Son sourire devint complice en apercevant Georges glisser un liquide inconnu de couleur marron dans une des bouteilles de cocktail.

Mais son sourire se figea avant de disparaître complètement lorsque son regard se posa sur le profil droit et aristocratique de Malfoy.

Il discutait avec Zabini. Son visage semblait sérieux même si ses yeux d'un gris clair et lumineux laissaient penser que la conversation ne l'était pas.

Il se maudit encore une fois de suivre les courbes de ce corps, de détailler le moindre de ses gestes empreints d'une élégance inatteignable pour le commun des mortels, d'admirer la grâce et la beauté que dégageait son visage fin et pâle.

Harry ferma les yeux en détournant la tête afin d'interrompre son attitude qu'il trouvait pitoyable.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que le héros du monde sorcier avait remarqué à quel point le blond était beau. Et Merlin le maudisse, il ne pouvait nier qu'il désirait ce connard comme personne. Et c'était ça qui le tuait, car cet homme à la peau aussi pâle que ses cheveux, il le détestait. De tout son être et de toutes ses tripes.

Ses paroles, ses actions, son passé, tout ce qui caractérisait Malfoy lui donnait envie de vomir. Et le fait qu'Harry le désire le forçait à vouloir le détester encore plus.

C'est pourquoi, et même si cela blessait profondément Hermione et Ron, il ne pourrait jamais accepter Draco Malfoy dans son cercle d'amis comme il avait accepté les autres Serpentards.

« Chers invités, s'écria soudainement Hermione en souriant, ramenant Harry à la réalité. Il me semble qu'il est grand temps de procéder à l'ouverture des cadeaux ! »

Elle agita sa baguette et une pile plus que conséquente de cadeaux s'éleva dans les airs pour venir se déposer devant la jolie brunette sur l'estrade.

S'en suivit une heure de déballage de cadeaux par un Joan et un Liam surexcités, déclenchant applaudissements et rires lorsque le cadeau était plus farfelu que les autres – chose dans laquelle excellaient les Weasleys.

Ainsi, les jumeaux reçurent des crayons de couleur capables de fonctionner sur toutes les textures possibles, et effaçables grâce à un coup de baguette – pour le grand plaisir d'Hermione qui imaginait déjà ses jolis murs de couleur clair peinturlurés de partout.

Ils eurent également en cadeau un poste de radio magique chacun, qui émettait des chansons selon l'humeur de la personne qui se trouvait à coté de l'appareil, ou encore des figurines qui s'animaient et faisaient tout ce que leurs propriétaires leur demandaient…

Harry eut un sourire heureux en découvrant les visages émerveillés des deux fils de Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils déballèrent les deux nouveaux modèles de balais pour enfants qu'il leur avait offerts. Et il ne put qu'éclater de son rire si communicatif lorsque les deux garçons se jetèrent dans ses bras en criant.

Puis vint le cadeau de Malfoy : une simple enveloppe - faite dans un papier rigide, cher et d'une couleur nacrée – mais une simple enveloppe malgré tout.

Une telle sobriété ne ressemblait pas à Malfoy.

Intrigué, Harry regarda avec attention la mine circonspecte de sa meilleure amie qui ouvrait l'enveloppe. Et, comme il s'y attendait, il sentit son humeur joyeuse s'assombrir en avisant le visage d'Hermione s'illuminer.

Ses yeux chocolat se remplirent de larmes alors qu'une de ses mains tremblantes se levait pour recouvrir sa bouche ouverte dans un cri muet.

C'en fut trop pour le héros national qui préféra s'éloigner pour aller reprendre un verre – prenant quand même soin d'éviter la bouteille contaminée par Georges. Il était énervé, pas fou !

Il n'apprit donc que plus tard dans la soirée que Malfoy leur avait offert un voyage d'une semaine en Italie, où vivaient les grands parents maternels d'Hermione qui n'avaient encore jamais vu les jumeaux.

Le pire était qu'Harry savait que ce manque dans la vie de ses fils peinait énormément l'ancienne préfète, même si elle n'en parlait que très rarement.

Et le fait d'entendre dans presque toutes les bouches à quel point Draco était gentil et prévenant, à quel point il était attentif aux autres et généreux, rien que ça, ça le bouffait et lui donnait envie d'aller détruire la gueule si parfaite du blond.

Comment pouvait-on être si politiquement correct sur tous les aspects ?

Lui qui l'avait connu mesquin, égoïste, cruel et arrogant. Personne ne pouvait changer à ce point !

Et Harry savait ! Oh oui, il savait que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade et qu'au fond, Malfoy était toujours la pourriture qu'il avait connu.

Le repas passa plus vite que ce qu'il avait redouté. Étant à la table de Georges, Dean, Seamus et Luna, il oublia bien vite ses sentiments amers pour profiter de la présence bien trop rare à son goût de ses amis.

Pourtant, ce fut une forte envie de vomir lui tiraillant l'estomac qui le fit s'éloigner de la fête qui battait son plein, et de la piste de danse où Hermione dansait dans les bras de Malfoy.

L'atmosphère étouffante sous le chapiteau était beaucoup plus supportable dans le jardin même s'il faisait encore très chaud.

Un léger vent provoquait un bruissement dans les feuilles des arbres qui apaisait étrangement Harry.

Il marcha un peu, le vent emportant ses idées noires. Il rencontra quelques couples abrités sous les broussailles qui avaient, semblait-il, préféré l'intimité du jardin…

Il finit par s'arrêter sous le vieux saule pleureur au fond de la propriété de Ron et d'Hermione. Il s'adossa au tronc, les branches basses le cachant à la vue des autres. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se laissa glisser au sol, la respiration profonde.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta assis, la tête reposant contre le tronc rugueux. Peut-être était-il tombé dans l'inconscient car quand il entendit un bruit de pas dans les herbes sèches, il sursauta brusquement.

Se relevant avec hâte, Harry épousseta négligemment ses vêtements froissés et sortit de sous l'arbre aux branches tombantes pour tomber nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier semblait avoir eu la même idée qu'Harry. Sa chemise indigo était déboutonnée sur les 2 premiers boutons du haut, ses manches relevées sur ses avant-bras pâles et musclés, ses deux mains dans les poches.

Harry se maudit de le trouver si beau en cet instant.

« _On dirait un ange_ » pensa-t-il

« _Un ange aux yeux de démon._ » se reprit-t-il en croisant le regard argent de l'ancien Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Cracha Harry sur la défensive, par pur automatisme.

Il vit le regard anthracite de Malfoy se glacer. Mais au lieu d'entamer une dispute comme Harry s'y attendait, l'ancien Serpentard eut un rictus méprisant et fit volte face.

Abasourdi par la réaction du blond, Harry reprit encore plus férocement :

- Je ne te savais pas encore plus lâche que ce que tu étais !

Harry vit le dos parfait de Malfoy se crisper juste avant que le jeune homme se retourne brusquement, son visage déformé par la colère.

- Je t'emmerde, Potter ! Cracha-t-il avec rage. J'en ai ma claque de toi et de tes putains de phrases moralisatrices. »

Choqué par le ton virulent inhabituel de Draco, le survivant fit un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés.

« Si tu te remettais un peu plus en question, tu te rendrais compte qu'ici la seule personne lâche et puérile, c'est toi, Potter ! éructa-t-il.

Il expira bruyamment et reprit plus calmement :

- Je ne vais pas continuer cette conversation stérile… Alors je vais te laisser, Potter !

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

Comment osait-il se défiler comme ça ?

- Arrête Malfoy ! Ne me fais pas ce coup là !railla-t-il méchamment. Tu as beau avoir réussi à faire croire à tout le monde que tu as changé, ça ne marche pas avec moi !

Les yeux de Malfoy se plissèrent, menaçants.

- Ne recommence pas, Potter. Le prévint-t-il

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Malfoy. Et je n'ai pas non plus peur de te dire ce que je pense de toi !

- N'utilise pas ta salive pour rien, Potter ! ricana l'ancien Serpentard. Je sais déjà tout ce que tu penses de moi ! Et tu veux que je te dise, le balafré, je m'en fous ! Si tu n'es pas capable de mettre nos différents du passé de coté, ce n'est pas mon problème !

- Tu n'es qu'un foutu manipulateur, Malfoy ! Je sais que tu n'es pas cette imitation d'homme parfait comme tu veux le faire croire. Je sais qui tu es, la fouine. Et je sais ce que tu n'es pas. Et tu ne seras jamais quelqu'un en qui je pourrai avoir confiance !

Sa rage était telle qu'il semblait à Harry qu'un poison violent se distillait en continu dans ses veines.

- Alors tu as peut-être réussi à duper tout le monde ici, mais sache que ce ne sera jamais mon cas. Moi, je sais de quoi tu es capable. » Siffla-t-il

Au fil de sa tirade, les traits du Serpentard s'étaient tendus, ses yeux d'un gris devenu presque noir brillaient d'une lueur de haine farouche.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Harry remarqua avant d'être plaqué violemment contre le même arbre où il s'était senti si paisible quelques minutes auparavant.

Sa tête cogna durement contre le tronc du saule, ce qui laissa Harry légèrement sonné. C'est peut-être pourquoi il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que deux mains crispées en poings avaient empoigné sa chemise et qu'un corps chaud le maintenait en place.

Une fois ses idées remises en place, sa première réaction fut de se débattre mais au bout de quelques secondes de lutte silencieuse et de jurons étouffés, il dut bien reconnaître qu'il allait devoir payer ses paroles envers Malfoy.

N'ayant plus le choix, il plongea donc ses yeux émeraude dans ceux du blond et le toisa avec défi ainsi qu'avec le peu de fierté qui lui restait, alors qu'il était emprisonné par Draco. Emprisonné par son enfer personnel.

« Putain, pourquoi il faut toujours que tu ouvres ta grande gueule, Potter ! siffla-t-il le visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui d'Harry. Je me fous de ce que tu penses! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu fermes ta gueule ! »

S'apprêtant à répliquer, Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ce fut pour sentir celle de Malfoy heurter la sienne avec violence. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il eut l'impression que son cœur explosait alors que la langue de Draco s'engouffrait dans sa bouche lui faisant perdre pied, perdre ses bases, ses certitudes, lui faisant perdre la tête.

Ses mains qui pendaient lamentablement le long de son corps s'animèrent et remontèrent le long des hanches étroites puis des côtes du blond. Les lèvres bien trop douces de l'ancien Serpentard s'éloignèrent. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Et Harry sentit ses jambes fléchir quand il lut dans les yeux orageux de son ennemi un désir à l'état brut, tellement fort, tellement grand qu'il lui fit se demander si son cœur allait lâcher maintenant.

Il était tellement beau avec ses lèvres rougies et ses yeux brûlants. Et Merlin, il le détestait si fort !

Harry ouvrit la bouche dans une tentative dérisoire de revenir à la dure réalité, d'éloigner cet homme trop fort, trop beau, trop désirable depuis trop longtemps.

« Ferme la, Potter. Ferme la. » Souffla-t-il en le bouffant des yeux avant d'emprisonner sa bouche dans un baiser passionné, ses dents mordant, ses lèvres aspirant, léchant, martyrisant.

Alors Harry lâcha prise, enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds afin d'en avoir plus, de soulager cette trop grande tension qui comprimait son sexe gonflé à l'extrême.

Et, il plongea en enfer…

_A suivre…_

Alors ????

Je m'en veux de finir le chapitre comme ça mais bon… je dois avoir un coté sadique XD !!

A bientôt chers lecteurs (qui je l'espère ne m'en voudront pas longtemps…)


	4. Descente aux enfers

**Titre :** Hell.

**Disclamer : **Je fais une demande auprès des autorités mais on m'a répondu que ces magnifiques personnages ne m'appartenaient toujours pas …. snif

**Genre : **Slash HP/DM

**Rating :** M (et ce rating s'explique dans ce chapitre !!! XD)

**Note : **Je m'excuse pour mon retard mais j'ai eu pas mal d'imprévus qui étaient comment dirais-je... imprévus XD. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!!!

Je tiens à redire que ce chapitre est un grande partie (pour ne pas dire en très très grande partie XD) un lemon et qu'il met en scène deux personnes du même sexe... Donc, âmes sensibles, homophobes ou personnes trop jeunes pour lire des scènes qui pourraient vous choquer, passez votre chemin... Pour les autres, savourez! Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: LEMON POWAAAAA XD !!!!

**Remerciements : **Merci énormément à ma béta Flammula, à ses conseils avisés et à ses encouragements... Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont lu mon histoire et qui l'ont apprécié (ainsi qu'à ceux qui l'ont reviewé XD).

**Résumé :** Un après-midi caniculaire, un démon pour adversaire, l'enfer avait décidément un goût amer…

**Chapitre 4 ****: Descente aux enfers**

Sa tête tournait, tournait, tournait. Elle tournait tellement qu'Harry se rendit à peine compte que Malfoy les avait fait transplaner dans la maison de Ron et Hermione.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entrouvrit ses yeux brouillés par le plaisir alors que le blond léchait son cou, qu'il comprit que le tronc qui martyrisait son dos avait été remplacé par le mur de la chambre d'amis.

Malfoy mordait, embrassait, suçait la peau de son cou avec rage. Et Merlin, jamais Harry n'avait bandé aussi fort. Une morsure plus forte que les autres le fit gémir sourdement. Il empoigna les cheveux d'une blondeur presque blanche afin de remonter le visage de Malfoy.

Il rencontra les yeux presque noirs de celui-ci. Ce connard le dévorait du regard d'une manière qui lui faisait brûler les reins.

Il rapprocha brusquement ce visage si beau pour happer les lèvres rougies. Sa langue se faufila, jouant avec celle de Malfoy, s'enivrant de son goût. Il se cambra pour sentir son corps se cogner au sien. Ses deux mains descendirent le long du dos tendu et empoignèrent les fesses du blond.

Le gémissement rauque que Malfoy laissa échapper contre sa bouche faillit le faire venir tellement c'était bon d'entendre la voix du blond enrouée par le plaisir.

Et Harry voulait en entendre encore, en entendre plus. Il voulait l'entendre le supplier, le supplier de le toucher. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il le voulait! Il en tremblait de tous ses membres tellement son envie était forte.

Continuant à malaxer les fesses bombées de l'ancien Serpentard, Harry entreprit de découvrir le cou pâle. La peau sous ses lèvres était plus douce que de la soie et avait une odeur de musc et de pomme. _Une odeur d'enfer._

Harry lécha les parcelles de peau à sa portée, remonta pour mordiller le lobe, arrachant des soupirs à Malfoy, redescendit pour sucer la jonction entre la clavicule et le cou.

HPHPHPHP

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant la bouche de Potter sur sa clavicule. Il s'entendit gémir avec force alors que ses deux mains plaquées contre le mur de chaque côté de la tête de Potter se crispaient de plaisir.

Puis sans qu'il comprenne comment, ce fut lui qui se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le corps de Potter le brûlant, ses yeux d'un vert très sombre le fixant tel un dangereux prédateur.

«_ Oh oui, un prédateur particulièrement dangereux et affamé... _»

Et ce Potter-là était plus bandant et jouissif que n'importe quelle came ne pouvait l'être. Son corps était si proche du sien, et pourtant il ne le touchait pas, ou si peu... Le brun ne le touchait qu'avec ses yeux, ses putains d'yeux trop verts qui le détaillaient, qui lui donnaient une trique d'enfer et qui lui faisait perdre son souffle déjà difficile...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour le toucher plus? _

N'y tenant plus, Draco se cambra brusquement, ses mains agrippant avec brutalité les épaules fortes et carrées. Sa bouche alla goûter celle de Potter et se délecta de son goût qui accaparait ses sens comme une drogue.

HPHPHPHP

Alors seulement, Harry réagit, frottant son entrejambe gorgée de sang contre celle de Malfoy. Et il se frottait encore, encore et encore afin d'entendre la bouche de Malfoy tout contre la sienne émettre des râles de plus en plus forts, afin de sentir ce corps tant désiré tremblait sous ses coups de hanches désespérés.

Mais très vite, ce ne fut pas assez pour Harry. Il voulait plus, il voulait tout, il voulait sentir la peau douce de l'ancien Serpentard contre la sienne, il voulait sentir la chaire tendre et lisse du sexe de Malfoy dans sa main. Il voulait se brûler, se damner pour cet homme à la peau trop pâle...

Ses doigts rendus maladroits par l'impatience et le désir, il déboutonna fébrilement la chemise à moitié ouverte de Malfoy. Sa bouche toujours collée à celle du blond, il entreprit de retirer le bout de tissu alors que les mains tremblantes de Malfoy faisaient de même avec la chemise d'Harry.

Si Harry avait été dans son état normal, il aurait sûrement pu réfléchir à ce qu'il était en tain de faire, à l'absurdité de ce désir si fort, si puissant qui chamboulait toutes ses certitudes. Mais, il n'était pas dans son état normal et tout le sang qui aurait du servir à alimenter son cerveau avait migré plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, là où son désir pulsait au même rythme que ses battements de cœur.

Tout comme leurs chemises, leurs pantalons et boxers superflus furent enlevés.

- Putain, haleta Harry lorsque leurs deux verges enfin mises à nues se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'Harry avait connu.

C'était bien plus fort que tout ce que Draco avait pu imaginer.

HPHPHPHP

Le blond sentit ses yeux se fermer alors que les doigts de Potter effleuraient son sexe tendu à l'extrême.

Il les rouvrit brusquement pourtant en entendant se propre voix rauque gémir avec incohérence, lorsque cette même main s'enroula autour de son érection. Draco plongea ses yeux troubles dans les prunelles noircies du brun.

Merlin! Potter n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi beau. Pas alors qu'il prenait son temps pour le branler en douceur, pas alors qu'ils étaient prêts à baiser contre le mur de la chambre d'amis de Ron et Hermione.

Attrapant la nuque de l'ancien Griffondor, il mordit les lèvres rougies de Potter afin de s'empêcher de crier sous les ondes de plaisir qui lui traversaient le corps. Il avait envie, envie de sentir les doigts de Potter sur lui. Il les voulait en lui et Merlin, demain il se maudirait sûrement, mais il voulait sentir le sexe de Potter s'enfoncer en lui...

HPHPHPHP

Harry sentit avec stupeur les doigts longs et froids de Malfoy emprisonner sa main qu'il faisait aller et venir sur la verge de Malfoy. Ne comprenant pas la réaction du blond, il le regarda alors que le blond remontait sa main jusqu'à son visage.

Les yeux gris de Malfoy ne quittait pas les siens, et Harry aurait voulu se noyer, se fondre dans ses yeux à la couleur plus pure que du métal...

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant son index glisser dans la bouche de l'ancien Serpentard. Draco, ayant enfin toute l'attention qu'il souhaitait, entreprit , en fixant Potter de ses prunelles brûlantes, de lécher ses doigts les uns après les autres, humidifiant les creux et les bosses, mordillant la peau.

Une fois son travail accompli, Draco fit glisser les doigts humides d'Harry sur son torse pâle.

HPHPHPHP

Harry crut tout d'abord que Malfoy allait laisser sa main s'enrouler de nouveau autour du sexe du blond mais il sentit sa main continuer ses caresses sur sa hanche avant de s'arrêter sur la fesse de Draco.

Il se surprit à haleter alors que dans sa poitrine, son cœur manquait quelques battements. Malfoy voulait qu'il le...

La respiration anarchique, Harry sonda le regard anthracite de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Ses yeux orageux le toisaient même si ses prunelles le plongeaient dans une mer de plaisir.

- Potter.... souffla-t-il désarçonné par l'expression sérieuse qu'affichait le jeune homme brun.

HPHPHPHP

Draco voulait que Potter le touche, encore et encore. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il? Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance mais ce fut pour les rouvrir immédiatement lorsque les lèvres douces de Potter se mirent à caresser les siennes avec douceur.

«_ Qu'est-ce que...?_ » se demanda-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Les doigts de Potter glissaient entre ses fesses le faisant frissonner. Un doigt entra en lui, le faisant gémir, le deuxième lui fit perdre son souffle, au troisième, il s'entendit crier sans même pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Ça faisait mal mais c'était les doigts de Potter et ses lèvres étaient dans son cou, suçotant la peau sensible derrière l'oreille. Mais, les mains s'éloignèrent de son corps soudainement et Draco gémit de frustration.

Pourtant une des mains de Potter caressa son ventre tendu, sa cuisse avant de lui relever la jambe gauche qu'il enroula autour de son bassin moite. Et alors que les mains chaudes d'Harry écartaient ses fesses et que ses yeux absinthe ne quittaient pas les siens, Draco le sentit enfin.

Ce sexe, aux portes de son intimité, prêt à entrer... en lui...

Une minute passa. Et Potter ne faisait rien... pas un geste. Il n'esquivait pas un mouvement, ce mouvement qui ferait qu'il posséderait un Malfoy. Tout perdu dans son plaisir, Draco ne fut même pas choqué par ces pensées indignes d'un Malfoy.

- Harry, gémit-il dans un souffle.

HPHPHPHP

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux sombres d'Harry qui d'un coup de rein prudent s'enfonça dans la chaude moiteur de Malfoy. Le hoquet de douleur du blond le fit s'arrêter et sa main alla d'elle même se réoccuper de l'érection de Malfoy.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit Draco se détendre et tenta un autre mouvement qui fit gémir sourdement l'ancien Serpentard. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule couverte de sueur de Malfoy, Harry refit un mouvement.

- Putain, murmura-t-il le souffle court. Et il se rendit compte que c'était le seul mot qu'il avait été capable de prononcer depuis le début de cette folie.

Il en tremblait d'aller si lentement et Malfoy était si serré, si chaud...

- Encore, gronda Malfoy.

Alors Harry perdit toute notion de ce qu'il fallait faire ou pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que cette voix enrouée était sa damnation et le fourreau de chaire dans lequel il s'enfonçait de plus en plus vite, son enfer.

Et, il sombrait encore et encore dans cet enfer qui le consumait tel une brindille dans un incendie.

Ce fut dans un même cri que les deux ennemis se répandirent, l'un entre deux corps tremblant et couverts de sueur, l'autre au plus profond d'un corps dévasté par le plaisir.

HPHPHPHP

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à revenir sur terre; leurs corps toujours soudés l'un à l'autre. Harry fut le premier à bouger. Ses membres étaient engourdis et ne demandaient qu'à se reposer. Pourtant, son esprit, lui, ne voulait pas s'éteindre.

« _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_ » Se répétait-il sans cesse, telle une litanie morbide.

« _ Tu as fait l'amour à Draco Malfoy. Et tu as incroyablement aimé ça..._ » lui soufflait une petite voix insidieuse.

Il frissonna en sentant la main douce de Malfoy lui caresser doucement le dos. Il avait l'impression que ses entrailles s'étaient gelées et qu'un bloc de glace avait élu domicile dans sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle.

Ça avait été trop fort, trop bon : trop, tout simplement. Et Harry avait peur. Non, en fait, il était terrifié.

Il avait couché avec... Malfoy... sur un coup de sang... un coup de tête... un coup de... folie...

Ce fut comme si une puissante décharge électrique lui avait parcouru le corps. Harry s'éloigna brusquement de Malfoy, les mains tremblantes, un voile opaque lui couvrant les yeux et un sifflement strident lui vrillant les tympans. Jamais Harry ne se rhabilla aussi vite. Le corps de Malfoy, nu et d'une blancheur d'albâtre sous les rayons de lune qui éclairaient la pièce, semblait s'être statufié contre le mur.

HPHPHPHP

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, aucune injure, ni même explication et encore moins de pardon. Et le jeune homme brun sortit comme un voleur.

_« Comme un lâche... » _pensa amèrement Draco en se laissant glisser au sol, ses jambes flageolantes cédant sous son poids.

Le pire était que Potter lui avait volé bien plus que quelques mots, ou même un simple regard avant de s'enfuir. Il lui avait volé une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer, une chose qu'on ne donnait qu'une fois...

- Je te hais, Potter. Souffla Draco, des larmes brûlantes roulant sur ses joues pâles et une main crispée sur sa poitrine, au niveau où avait battu il y a peu son cœur entier...

_A suivre..._

Alors, alors, alors????

Je brûle d'impatience de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre!!! C'est mon premier véritable lemon et je stresse un peu...

A très bientôt...

D.O.L


	5. Révélations en chansons

** Titre :** Hell.

**Disclamer : **Je n'ai rien, à part des idées de plus en plus saugrenues ^^

**Genre : **Slash HP/DM

**Rating :** M

**Note : **Enfin, voici le 5ème chapitre de Hell... J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à le coucher sur papier celui-là... Enfin, bref... Il est là maintenant et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Remerciements : **Merci à ma béta flammula qui est toujours aussi rapide et gentille XD... Merci beaucoup, beaucoup!

Un grand merci à toutes ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui m'encouragent par leurs reviews!

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur fanfic et donc à qui je ne peux répondre: merci à Morgane, minia, babou et Isolella... Vos reviews ensoleillent mes journées ;)

**Résumé :** Un après-midi caniculaire, un démon pour adversaire, l'enfer avait décidément un goût amer…

.

.

**Chapitre 5: Révélations en chansons...**

Le soleil entamait sa descente dans le ciel bleu azur, et malgré cela, la chaleur était toujours étouffante. Assis sur une chaise longue, Ron lisait tranquillement un article sur Victor Krum dans son Quidditch Mag. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en observant le visage toujours aussi grognon du célèbre attrapeur.

Il se détendit cependant en entendant Hermione rire aux éclats alors qu'elle jouait avec leurs deux fils dans la petite piscine qu'il avait installée un mois plus tôt, à l'arrivée de la canicule.

Levant le regard, le rouquin rencontra les yeux chocolat pétillants de sa femme. Elle portait un petit maillot de bain parme qui mettait en valeur son corps menu. Un chapeau de paille recouvrait ses cheveux en bataille. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Ron se sentit rougir et eut l'impression de revenir à ses 17 ans quand seul la vue d'Hermione lui provoquait l'apparition de millions de papillons dans l'estomac.

Liam éclaboussa soudain sa mère qui détourna le regard pour asperger à son tour son fils espiègle. Un sourire aux lèvres, l'ancien Griffondor se leva, prêt à rejoindre les 3 personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux, mais fut arrêté par l'arrivée de son meilleur ami.

Souriant comme à son habitude, Harry, vêtu d'un bermuda blanc et d'un t-shirt bleu clair, s'approcha de Ron dont le nez couvert de tâches de rousseur commençait à rougir sous le soleil brûlant.

Le brun n'eut néanmoins pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'au rouquin car deux minis tornades rousses vinrent s'accrocher brusquement aux jambes du héros national qui tomba à la renverse sous la surprise. Il se retrouva bien vite hilare et trempé sous les assauts des deux garçons.

A chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à Ron et Hermione, il finissait fréquemment affalé sur le sol ou au mieux sur un canapé ou un fauteuil se trouvant à proximité. Et tout ça à cause de l'enthousiasme bien trop débordant des deux fils de ses meilleurs amis... Et pourtant, rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de s'amuser avec eux. Ces deux p'tits bouts d'homme étaient bien trop exceptionnels pour ne serait-ce qu'oser manquer un instant en leur compagnie.

Après quelques minutes de bagarre avec Liam et Joan, il fut invité par Ron à prendre un verre d'orangeade dans la cuisine. Ce fut un Harry calme et souriant qui entra avec un soupir de bien être dans l'atmosphère fraîche de la cuisine.

Est-ce la chaleur étouffante de ce mois de Juillet qui embrumait légèrement l'esprit du survivant ou alors le fait de se sentir si à l'aise avec cet homme qui le connaissait mieux que quiconque? Dans tous les cas, il ne s'attendait pas à la question saugrenue que lui posa son presque frère:

« Alors tu t'es décidé à me parler?

Le brun releva brusquement la tête pour découvrir son meilleur ami adossé à l'évier, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

- Hein? Bafouilla Harry totalement décontenancé.

- Tu m'as très bien compris...

- Tu as dû prendre un coup de chaud Ronnie, ricana le jeune Auror, parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu veux parler...

- Je me doutais que tu me répondrais ça, soupira le rouquin avant de s'approcher d'Harry.

Il s'assit avec lenteur en face de son meilleur ami et plongea ses yeux océan dans ceux émeraude de son meilleur ami. Cet échange silencieux dura plusieurs minutes et réussit à mettre mal à l'aise Harry qui commençait à sentir une sorte de substance particulièrement visqueuse et pesante envahir son estomac.

Ron ne pouvait pas parler de... ça... C'était impossible...

- D'accord, tu as gagné, marmonna Ron, que s'est-il passé entre toi et Draco à la fête d'anniversaire de Joan et Liam, il y a trois semaines?

Harry ferma les yeux et son sourire de circonstance qui persistait depuis ces trois dernières semaines s'évanouit enfin.

Trois semaines, c'était dingue comme le temps passait lentement quand on avait la désagréable impression que tout son univers avait été chamboulé. Son petit monde bien rangé avait subit un séisme très violent. Depuis tout avait changé... Il ne se reconnaissait plus, ne comprenait plus non plus ses réactions, ses envies... ses terreurs...

Son reflet dans le miroir le surprenait un peu plus chaque jour. Comment pouvait-on paraître si normal alors que toute sa vie était sans dessus-dessous.

C'est pour cela que Ron ne devait RIEN savoir... en tout cas, pas tant qu'Harry n'aurait pas mis d'ordre dans sa tête... ainsi que dans son cœur.

- Rien, répondit Harry dans un souffle.

- Regarde-moi, Harry!

Deux paupières s'entrouvrirent avec difficulté pour rencontrer les yeux bien trop perçants du tout nouveau gardien des Canons de Chudley.

- Tu n'as jamais été un très bon menteur, Harry. Tes yeux te trahissent toujours, déclara le rouquin.

Harry affronta alors tant bien que mal le regard de son presque frère.

- Je t'ai vu sortir de la chambre d'amis, poursuivit-il avec douceur, et après j'ai vu Draco...

- Arrête! Coupa brusquement le survivant en se levant.

Ses yeux couleur de forêt avaient pris une teinte sombre, et Harry sentit sa maîtrise de soi se casser la gueule en une seconde...

- Je sais parfaitement qui était dans cette chambre et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le répètes, répliqua -t-il sèchement.

Le flot d'images qu'il tentait vainement d'endiguer depuis trois semaines envahirent son esprit embrouillé. Merlin, pourquoi avait-il fait ça?

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Ron

Le brun se passa une main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux en bataille.

- Rien d'important répéta-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Menteur, souffla le rouquin

C'en était trop pour Harry, son cerveau allait exploser... Il avait besoin de se confier, il avait besoin d'en parler à Ron, peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider?

- Je... commença Harry

- Parrain! S'écria un Joan tout sourire en entrant dans la cuisine. Il emmenait avec lui son petit poste de radio vert pétant qui laissait échapper une chanson rythmée.

« Connor, le p'tit sorcier adore s'amuser. Il jette des sorts pour rigoler... »

Malgré la noirceur de ses pensées, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire en observant son filleul bouger ses petites jambes et petits bras potelés en rythme avec la musique.

- Joan! Appela la voix harmonieuse d'Hermione au dehors. Viens prendre ton goûter!

Un sourire ravi aux lèvres, les yeux bleus de Joan s'illuminèrent. Il entama un demi-tour avant de s'arrêter. Il se retourna rapidement et alla déposer son poste de radio dans les mains d'Harry avant de courir dehors en criant: « Miam, miam, Goûter! »

- Harry, je crois qu'il faut qu'... Dit Ron d'une voix basse qui brisa le silence oppressant qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes depuis le départ de Joan.

Soudain, des notes de guitare s'élevèrent et une voix d'homme transperça le silence...

" Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet "

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi la substance visqueuse qui avait élu domicile dans son estomac avait soudain décidé de s'étendre à ses intestins, à ses poumons, à son cœur...

" Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you "

Les paroles de cette chanson s'infiltraient dans son esprit, détruisant les dernières parcelles de raison que gardait Harry...

" Only when I stop to think

About you, I know

Only when you stop to think

About me, do you know "

Une partie d'Harry voulait continuer à entendre cette chanson, ses paroles qui vibraient dans sa poitrine, mais une autre partie de lui voulait partir loin d'ici, ne plus rien entendre, ne plus rien ressentir...

" I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me "

Un bruit fracassant, du métal qui tombe sur le sol, une respiration sifflante. Voilà tout que les oreilles bourdonnantes d'Harry pouvaient entendre.

Ces paroles ne voulaient rien dire, RIEN!

Il releva brusquement la tête en entendant sa propre voix résonner contre les murs carrelés de la cuisine propre et rangée de Ron. Ce dernier était figé à quelques pas de l'endroit où Harry se tenait, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Harry, souffla Ron.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, répéta le brun d'une voix sourde.

- Ok, céda Ron, une lueur d'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux bleus.

S'arrêtant soudainement de trembler, le héros du monde sorcier sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers les restes de la radio sorcière qui gisaient sur le sol.

- Reparo! fit-il d'une voix calme.

Cette attitude bien plus proche du Harry que Ron connaissait ne l'apaisa pas pour autant. Au contraire, ses yeux océan ne quittaient plus le profil redevenu serein de l'ancien Griffondor.

- Il est tard, je vais rentrer, déclara Harry en souriant tranquillement. Merci pour l'orangeade. A plus tard... »

Et sans attendre la réponse de son meilleur ami, il transplana soudainement dans un craquement sinistre. Une fois seul, Ron se passa la main sur le visage, las.

Cela s'avérait être bien plus compliqué que prévu...

**.**

_**.**_

Le soleil se couchait enfin, le disque orangé disparaissait à l'horizon. Un vent léger et tiède apportait un semblant de fraîcheur.

Assise sur une chaise longue, Hermione lisait un article de son sorcière hebdo qui parlait de la boutique de Lavande Brown. Une photo de la jeune femme blonde dans les rayons de son magasin de chaussures s'étalait sur une page entière. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en observant le visage souriant et avenant de l'ancienne Griffondor.

Elle se détendit cependant en sentant les deux grandes mains chaudes de Ron se poser avec douceur sur ses épaules. Elle se sentit rougir comme une adolescente quand les deux mains se mirent à masser la peau halée de la brunette.

Malgré les années de mariage qui les liaient, Hermione ressentait toujours cette envie passionnelle pour cet homme aux yeux pétillants et au sourire charmeur.

Un baiser fut déposé au creux de son cou.

« Il est là, souffla Ron la faisant revenir à la réalité.

Les yeux chocolat d'Hermione s'ouvrirent et découvrirent Draco Malfoy avancer lentement vers eux. Celui-ci portait un pantalon en lin et une chemisette violette. Comme à son habitude, Draco dégageait une aura de charme et d'aisance qui lui était propre.

Le couple sourit à l'arrivée de l'ancien Serpentard. Ron et Draco échangèrent une poignée de mains et Hermione embrassa doucement la joue pâle de Malfoy.

- Assied-toi Draco, fit la voix douce d'Hermione.

Il la remercia d'un sourire et Ron s'éclipsa pour aller s'occuper des jumeaux.

- Comment vas-tu? Demanda-t-elle en souriant et en lui servant un verre d'orangeade

- Bien, répondit Draco de sa voix traînante.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais prendre des vacances... Reprit la brunette les sourcils froncés.

- Je vais bien, Granger. J'ai juste un peu plus de travail que d'habitude, c'est tout.

- On te donne plus de travail ou... c'est toi qui te donne plus de travail ? Demanda la voix calme d'Hermione.

Aucun signe chez Malfoy ne laissait deviner que la réflexion d'Hermione l'avait plus touché. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Hermione avait toujours été bien trop perspicace.

Draco ne comptait pas répondre à cette question et il savait que l'ancienne préfète ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Néanmoins, il fut heureux de voir arriver vers lui Liam en trottinant. La distraction ne pouvait pas être mieux.

Celui-ci portait un petit pyjama turquoise qui le rendait encore plus mignon si cela était possible. Bien sur, Draco ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il adorait ce gosse! Il représentait tout ce qu'il aurait voulu connaître: le bonheur...

Liam apportait avec lui son petit poste de radio rouge vif qui laissait échapper une berceuse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout mon ange? Gronda gentiment Hermione.

- Zvoulais faire un bisou à parrain... répondit-il d'une petite voix.

- Comment pourrais-je résister à une telle demande? Soupira Hermione en souriant.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le jeune rouquin sauta sur la chaise longue où était assis Draco et fit un gros bisou sonore sur la joue de son parrain.

Celui-ci eut une grimace dégoutée qui n'allait pas du tout avec la lueur de tendresse qui brillait dans ses yeux gris.

- Allez file garnement, je viendrai t'embrasser tout à l'heure, fit Hermione.

Le jeune Weasley fila vers la maison sans demander son reste mais en laissant malgré tout son poste de radio sur les genoux de Draco. Ce dernier entreprit alors d'enlever l'objet gênant et qui de plus avait pu traîner n'importe où.

Il n'en eut néanmoins pas le temps car une douce mélodie jouée au piano sortit du poste magique. Totalement pris au dépourvu, Draco reposa avec lenteur le poste sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut la chanson qu'il avait déjà entendue des années auparavant alors qu'il habitait en France.

La chanteuse avait une voix grave et profonde qui trouvait un écho au fond de lui...

" Comme à un rocher, comme à un péché

Je suis accroché à toi

Je suis fatigué, je suis épuisé

De faire semblant d'être heureux quand ils sont là

Je bois toutes les nuits mais tous les whiskies

Pour moi ont le même goût

Et tous les bateaux portent ton drapeau

Je ne sais plus où aller tu es partout "

Partout il voyait Potter, ses yeux trop verts, ses cheveux trop en bataille, sa peau trop douce...

" Je suis malade complètement malade

Je verse mon sang dans ton corps

Et je suis comme un oiseau mort quand toi tu dors

Je suis malade parfaitement malade

Tu m'as privé de tous mes chants

Tu m'as vidé de tous mes mots

Pourtant moi j'avais du talent avant ta peau "

Malade, oui c'était vrai... Il ne vivait plus vraiment depuis quelques temps. Et pourtant...

" Cet amour me tue et si ça continue

Je crèverai seul avec moi

Près de ma radio comme un gosse idiot

Écoutant ma propre voix qui chantera

Je suis malade complètement malade

Comme quand ma mère sortait le soir

Et qu'elle me laissait seul avec mon désespoir

Je suis malade, c'est ça je suis malade

Tu m'as privé de tous mes chants

Tu m'as vidé de tous mes mots

Et j'ai le coeur complètement malade

Cerné de barricades

T'entends, je suis malade "

- Draco, ça va? Demanda Hermione après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Un sourire désabusé joua sur les lèvres fines de l'ancien Serpentard. Il était peut-être malade, proche de la déchéance, mais JAMAIS un Malfoy ne montrait ses faiblesses, JAMAIS un Malfoy ne perdait pied, JAMAIS...

- Très bien, Granger. Répondit-il d'un ton narquois.

Le blond ouvrit ses yeux orageux pour les poser sur le visage inquiet d'Hermione.

- Il me semble avoir déjà répondu à cette question, sourit-il. Jolie cette chanson, ajouta-t-il d'une voix traînante.

- Draco... Commença la brunette.

- Je te remercie pour le verre d'orangeade, reprit-il en se levant. J'embauche tôt demain. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Draco Malfoy repartit vers le jardin afin d'aller jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage qui se trouvait au dehors de la propriété des Weasley. Peu importait que le lendemain était un dimanche ou qu'Hermione sache parfaitement parler le français, ou même que ses jambes soient légèrement tremblantes...

Peu importait tout cela, un Malfoy gardait toujours la tête haute, quoiqu'il en coûte...

Assise sur sa chaise longue, Hermione regarda avec tristesse la silhouette de Draco s'éloigner.

A suivre...

,

Les deux chansons sont de Three Days Grace pour la première et de Dalida pour la seconde.

Alors, alors? Je sais que beaucoup voulaient que ce chapitre voit Draco et Harry se réconcilier... Vous inquitétez pas, j'aime les Happy End XD!

Enormes bisous à tous...

P.S : La traduction de la première chanson peut se trouver sur _La coccinelle . net_même si à certains moments elle est plus du mots à mots traduits…

D.O.L


	6. Une attaque mortelle

**Titre :** Hell.

** Disclamer : **Tout à cette dame anglaise très inventive )

**Genre : **Slash HP/DM

** Rating :** M

**Note : **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre dans ma besace ! Des changements ont été faits depuis le dernier chapitre de « Hell ». Ma regrettée béta Flammula est allée voguer vers d'autres contrées… Donc même si elle ne corrigera plus mes chapitres, j'espère (Oublie pas, hein !) qu'elle viendra de temps me faire un petit coucou sur mes histoires ).

Et donc, l'autre grande nouvelle est l'arrivée de ma toute nouvelle et magnifique Béta ! BALAM, BALAM ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Isotope ! C'est elle qui reprendra désormais mes fics Hell et Interdit… Bref, voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira ).

** Remerciements : **Merci beaucoup à Isotope, qui a répondu très vite à ma demande et qui a corrigé à la perfection mon chapitre (qui comme d'hab, a mis du temps à arriver XD). Un dernier merci officiel à flammula qui a été ma première béta et que j'oublierai pas .

Merci également à mes revieweurs (qui pour certains commencent à suivre toutes mes histoires, ça fait très plaisir).

** Résumé :** Un après-midi caniculaire, un démon pour adversaire, l'enfer avait décidément un goût amer…

.

.

**Chapitre 6 : Une attaque mortelle**

.

.

« Cette dîner est d'un ennui mortel » se répétait pour la cinquième fois de la soirée le sauveur du monde sorcier tout en bâillant négligemment. Il avait les yeux dans le vague et ses oreilles n'écoutaient guère le discours que prononçait un certain Delpow qui travaillait au département de la coopération magique internationale. Harry ne savait même plus pourquoi il était venu à ce quelconque gala de charité qui n'avait d'autres intérêts que de voir les personnes les plus influentes du pays se faire des courbettes plus hypocrites les unes que les autres et apparaître à la une du prochain Sorcière Hebdo ou de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Harry détestait ce genre de soirées et il n'y participait jamais à part si sa présence était dûment souhaitée ou si la cause lui tenait à cœur...

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? » grogna-t-il avant de se rappeler soudainement que s'il était condamné à être ici, c'était parce que son pauvre cerveau n'avait pas trouvé d'autres excuses valables pour éviter le repas que Ron avait organisé.

Au souvenir de la conversation houleuse qu'il avait eue avec son meilleur ami, le jeune homme brun se renfrogna d'autant plus.

_Flash-Back 4 jours plus tôt:_

- Comment ça tu ne viens pas ? s'étonna Ron, les sourcils froncés, alors qu'il dévisageait Harry.

- Eh bien oui, je ne viens pas... répéta-t-il d'une voix un peu moins assurée même si ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son meilleur ami ne cillaient pas.

Durant un instant, Harry crut qu'il pourrait s'en sortir aussi facilement, sans explication ou même excuse à formuler. Après la réplique du brun, les épaules du rouquin s'étaient affaissées, signe de son abattement, mais la seconde d'après les deux saphirs flamboyants de Ron s'étaient durcis.

- Et je peux savoir quelle est la raison cette fois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

Harry n'aima pas le ton narquois qu'employa Ron. Il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre après tout, ils n'étaient pas mariés !

- Y'en a marre Harry ! s'exclama-t-il. Ca fait trois fois que tu nous fais le coup en un mois ! Avant, t'aurais jamais laissé passer l'occasion de faire la fête avec nous...

- C'est bon, Ron, grogna le brun, c'est pas la fin du monde !

Les sourcils du rouquin se levèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent derrière sa masse épaisse de cheveux flamboyants.

- Pas la fin du monde ? brailla-t-il en se levant d'un bond avant d'aller se poster devant un Harry de moins en moins rassuré.

La nature avait en effet doté Ron de dix bons centimètres de plus que lui et une pratique constante du Quidditch lui avait développé une musculature harmonieuse.

Bref, Harry n'avait donc pas prévu, lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin-là, de se retrouver confronté à un Weasley en colère. En tant que bon Auror, il se mit donc à chercher une solution diplomatique que certains auraient pu appeler une excuse ou même un alibi, mais après tout Harry ne comparaissait pas pour crime. Pourtant, lorsque les émeraudes rencontrèrent les yeux remplis de fureur de son meilleur ami, il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas appeler son avocat.

- Je... commença Harry avant d'être interrompu par la voix d'Hermione.

- Ron, héla la brunette, tu es là ?

- Papa ? crièrent à leur tour deux voix joyeuses.

Ne détournant pas les yeux de ceux de son meilleur ami, Ron répondit à sa femme et à ses deux fils qu'il était dans la cuisine. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse Harry s'en sortir comme ça. Pas cette fois-ci ! Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il voyait l'homme qu'il considérait comme son sixième frère s'éloigner peu à peu. Et il n'était pas le seul à en souffrir : Hermione s'inquiétait encore plus que lui et ses deux fils quémandaient de plus en plus fréquemment la présence de tonton Harry.

Ron savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Harry et Draco et que depuis tout avait changé.

Même si Ron avait encore du mal à croire que les deux parrains de ses fils aient pu échanger autre chose que de la haine, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne comprendrait décidément jamais rien aux relations amoureuses... Enfin, amoureuse était un bien grand mot. Ron ne savait même pas si Harry était amoureux et encore moins ce qu'il en était du côté de Draco...

Bref, Ron était dans une situation délicate et il détestait ça. Il aimait les choses simples et sans complications et malheureusement pour lui, son meilleur ami était l'un des spécimens les plus difficiles à cerner du siècle surtout lorsqu'il était question d'« «amour » !

Pourtant, le rouquin pouvait se vanter d'être l'une des seules personnes sur terre à connaître aussi bien le sauveur du monde sorcier. Mais, depuis la « grande bataille » comme les journalistes aimaient appeler le jour où Harry avait battu Voldemort, Harry avait perdu la partie de lui qui le caractérisait le plus : son insouciante innocence.

Bien que toujours aussi souriant, il était devenu plus taciturne et Ron s'était parfois surpris à regretter le temps où Harry s'émerveillait de la moindre découverte magique.

Les yeux verts qui le toisaient à présent avaient perdu cette lueur qui était présente lorsqu'il l'avait connu. Le temps avait passé bien sûr, et jamais Ron n'aurait osé remettre en cause les sacrifices et les tourments intérieurs que Harry avait vécus. Mais il restait persuadé que si son ami avait quelqu'un dans sa vie avec qui partager ses peurs, ses doutes, ses peines, comme Ron avait appris à le faire avec Hermione, cette lueur reviendrait et il retrouverait alors le vrai Harry.

L'arrivée de sa femme et de ses deux fils sortit le rouquin de ses pensées. Les deux hommes se détendirent et se séparèrent sous le regard perspicace d'Hermione. Et Harry subit une fois de plus les assauts de Joan et Liam. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors qu'Hermione sortait en compagnie des deux enfants en maillot de bain, prêts à aller se jeter dans leur petite piscine, Harry eut une fois de plus le stupide espoir qu'il allait échapper au sermon de Ron.

Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'espoir fait vivre... ?

Au moment où le jeune homme brun allait franchir le pas de la porte de la cuisine, un avant-bras particulièrement musclé fit une soudaine apparition, lui bloquant par la même occasion le passage jusqu'au jardin.

D'un geste brusque, Ron ramena Harry vers l'intérieur de la cuisine et ferma la porte vitrée dans un claquement. Puis, lentement, le jeune gardien des Canons de Chudley s'adossa à la porte, croisa ses bras sur son torse et plongea ses yeux couleur océan dans ceux de son meilleur ami.

- Tu croyais quand même pas que t'allais t'en tirer aussi facilement ? demanda-t-il.

- Ron, soupira Harry fatigué du comportement entêté du rouquin.

- Où vas-tu samedi soir ?

- Au gala de bienfaisance organisé par le Ministère, Ron ! s'écria le survivant du monde sorcier qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

Il se rappelait avoir vu le carton d'invitation échoué sur sa table d'entrée, place dont il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait reçu deux semaines plus tôt.

Qu'importe que ce soit un mensonge et qu'il n'ait aucunement l'intention d'aller à ce stupide gala, l'attitude de Ron devenait exaspérante.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'offusqua-t-il. Tu détestes ce genre de réception.

- Au lieu de prédire mes réactions, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de t'inquiéter de choses inexistantes, reprit Harry d'une voix sèche.

- Ah ! Parce que maintenant je suis paranoïaque ! gronda Ron.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, Ron, lâcha le brun insolemment.

Lançant un regard narquois à son meilleur ami, Harry vit les poings de ce dernier se serrer et il se demanda pendant un instant si prendre une droite de Ron le laisserait KO assez longtemps pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de répliquer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? souffla soudainement le survivant en passant une main sur son visage aux traits tendus et prenant au dépourvu Ron qui passa d'une colère froide à une incompréhension totale en quelques secondes.

Relevant son visage pâle, Harry lança un regard perdu au rouquin.

- Je suis désolé ! Je fais n'importe quoi en ce moment... souffla celui-ci.

- Parle-moi, supplia presque le ténor du rouquin tout en faisant un pas vers lui.

- Je... je peux pas, laissa-t-il échapper dans un murmure. J'ai conscience d'être un connard fini en ce moment mais j'ai besoin de régler ça... seul. Tu comprends ?

Non. Ron ne comprenait pas. Tout simplement parce que Harry et lui étaient inséparables depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans et assister à la peine de son ami sans pouvoir l'aider, c'était une sensation terrible. Il détestait être impuissant. C'était son meilleur ami, son frère, ils se disaient to...

L'image soudaine du visage souriant d'Hermione lui vint à l'esprit. Non, ils ne se disaient pas tout parce que les sentiments amoureux ne s'expliquaient pas, n'avaient pas de raison propre. Ils étaient là, c'est tout, et c'était comme ça.

Ron hocha la tête. Si Harry était amoureux, alors Ron ne pouvait rien faire. Et puis, il n'avait jamais été un expert en la matière. C'était Hermione qui s'y connaissait en amour. Lui n'était qu'un rustre qui avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café. Ce souvenir le fit sourire en même temps qu'il le rendit triste. A cette époque-là, tout était encore si simple...

- Mais… commença-t-il, souhaitant malgré tout tenter quelque chose.

- Je dois y aller, Ron.

Harry s'avança alors vers Ron pour aller rejoindre Hermione, Joan et Liam et leur dire au revoir. Il les avait à peine vus aujourd'hui...

Mais, il fut une fois de plus arrêté par une des grandes mains chaudes de Ron qui se posa sur son épaule.

- Dis-moi, il y a toujours autant de journalistes aux fêtes organisées par le Ministère ? questionna-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Totalement interloqué par sa question, Harry acquiesça les sourcils froncés. Un large sourire fendit le visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs de son meilleur ami, augmentant d'autant plus son incompréhension.

- Cela veut dire que si j'achète la Gazette du Sorcier dimanche matin, tu seras forcément en photos, non ?

Les magnifiques yeux verts du survivant s'ouvrirent démesurément quand il comprit ce qu'insinuait le rouquin par cette simple question. Putain ! Son meilleur le prévenait qu'il allait le fliquer comme un gosse.

Toutes ses bonnes résolutions partirent en fumée. Harry fusilla Ron du regard. Il se détacha brusquement de la prise du rouquin et transplana brusquement dans un bruit sec.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

- Harry ? héla une jolie voix féminine.

Sortant de ses sombres pensées, Harry leva ses yeux forêt et put découvrir une magnifique jeune femme brune. Sa robe bustier d'une couleur bleu pastel soulignait à la perfection les courbes sensuelles de la demoiselle et laissait entrevoir par endroit sa peau mâte et satinée. Son visage ovale était encadré par de magnifiques boucles qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Son maquillage était assez léger pour ne pas paraître vulgaire mais assez prononcé pour mettre en valeur ses yeux noisette et ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- Angela, sourit le brun.

Le même sourire doux apparut sur la bouche rosée de la jeune femme. Elle s'avança avec fluidité avant de prendre le héros national dans ses bras.

Le nez dans les boucles brunes, Harry huma l'odeur de lavande qui s'en échappait et sentit en même temps une chaleur familière se propager dans son bas ventre.

Il avait rencontré Angela deux ans plus tôt à un gala semblable à celui auquel il assistait en cet instant. La jeune femme faisait partie du Ministère de la Magie de Bulgarie, et était aussi douée en affaires qu'elle était belle, et c'était peu dire.

Lors de cette fameuse soirée, Harry et Angela, qui s'ennuyaient tous deux plus qu'ils n'auraient pu le dire, s'étaient découverts un nombre de points communs incalculables. Ils avaient d'ailleurs fini par aller chez Harry quand les derniers magistrats avaient décidé d'aller se coucher. Une bouteille de Rhum Folie - la version sorcière du rhum moldu qui avait comme particularité de faire perdre facilement toutes ses inhibitions après deux verres - plus tard, les deux sorciers s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine à même le parquet du salon de l'appartement de Harry. Le jeune homme ne se rappelait même plus combien de fois ils avaient l'amour cette nuit-là mais cela avait été plutôt mémorable.

Depuis, ils s'étaient écrits et revus plusieurs fois sans que cela ne débouche sur rien de plus qu'une nuit de sexe totalement débridée.

Et par Merlin, c'était exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin en ce moment.

Son sourire tendre devint plus charmeur alors qu'il glissa doucement sa main sur la nuque d'Angela. Plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui de sa partenaire, il fut décontenancé de voir celle-ci avoir un rictus amusé.

Une seconde plus tard, elle éloignait son corps svelte et musclé de celui de Harry.

La seconde suivante, elle tendit devant elle une de ses longues mains. Le survivant resta alors interdit devant l'imposant solitaire ornant l'annulaire de la jeune femme.

- Je suis fiancée, Harry ! déclara celle-ci.

Sous le regard pénétrant de la jolie brune, Harry reprit contenance et masqua sa déception. Lui qui pensait tirer son coup, il était servi.

- Et je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu ? demanda-t-il avec un mince sourire.

- Christian Delacroix. Il est français, moldu, avocat et je suis folle de lui !

La voix d'Angela s'était animée durant sa réplique et dans ses yeux, une lueur indéfinissable venait d'apparaître au nom de son futur mari. Remarquant le trouble de son amie, Harry eut un sourire plus sincère.

- Alors, tout est parfait, dit Harry avant d'effleurer avec ses lèvres la joue rosie de la Bulgare.

- Angela ! appela une voix masculine qui fit se retourner la concernée.

- C'est mon patron, faut que j'y aille, Harry ! lança-t-elle en s'éloignant déjà. Je t'écris vite !

Souriant malgré lui devant l'enthousiasme débordant de son amie, Harry lui adressa un léger signe de la main avant de se retrouver une fois de plus seul au milieu de la foule compacte d'invités ministériels.

Il tendit la main vers le plateau volant qui passait à côté de lui et attrapa une coupe de champagne qu'il but d'une traite.

- Eh bien, on dirait que le sauveur du monde sorcier a soif... susurra une jolie blonde face à Harry.

La jeune femme lui tendit une coupe pleine avec un clin d'oeil. Un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres, Harry but une gorgée d'alcool.

Après tout, cette soirée pouvait encore devenir intéressante...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Un désagréable rayon de soleil réveilla Harry. Aussitôt après que son esprit eût émergé, il comprit qu'il aurait été mieux pour lui de dormir encore quelques heures. Un troupeau de centaures enragés semblait avoir élu domicile dans son crâne, ses membres étaient gourds et sa gorge avait du être frottée avec du papier de verre pour lui faire aussi mal...

Bref, Harry Potter avait une gueule de bois tout bonnement mémorable.

- Merlin, grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque en tentant de se lever de son lit.

Une violente nausée le prit soudainement et c'est en courant qu'il alla jusqu'à sa salle de bain.

Un contenu d'estomac vidé plus tard, Harry se promit - comme chaque personne normalement constituée le fait un lendemain de cuite - de ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool de son existence. Appuyé à son lavabo, il n'attendit pas l'arrivée d'une nouvelle nausée pour ingurgiter en vitesse une de ses potions anti-gueule de bois. L'effet fut immédiat : la tension dans ses membres et sa tête s'estompa aussitôt.

Légèrement rasséréné, Harry prit l'initiative de passer sous la douche. On était dimanche, il ne bossait pas et avait donc le reste de la journée pour être tranquille. Bref, tout était parfait.

L'image d'une blonde pulpeuse lui vint à l'esprit quand l'eau brulante commença à ruisseler sur lui.

« Merde » pensa-t-il. « Est-ce que je l'ai ramenée chez moi ? » se questionna-t-il en cherchant dans ses souvenirs flous. Il se rappelait avoir bu avec l'inconnue aux yeux bleus puis ils avaient dansé, un peu...

- Putain, siffla-t-il soudainement en se souvenant qu'il avait baisé cette fille dans un des nombreux couloirs du Ministère.

Il fut pris d'une vague de honte et de remords. Il l'avait pris comme ça, contre un mur. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas été consentante, mais habituellement, Harry mettait un minimum de formes quand il faisait l'amour. C'était rarement de la baise pure et dure et lorsque c'était le cas, c'était avec un homme.

En effet, Harry s'était toujours posé des limites lorsqu'il couchait avec des femmes. Il était plus doux, plus tendre. Alors qu'avec un homme, il se posait moins de questions. Il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de faire ça avec des chichis, c'était la plupart du temps bien plus violent et intense.

On pouvait dire que la veille, l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang avait réduit ses principes à néant. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de la partie de jambe en l'air mais il savait qu'il avait été loin de l'image de la tendresse.

Il ne connaissait même pas le prénom de cette fille. Est-ce qu'elle lui avait dit ?

Se passant une main sur le visage, Harry décida d'occulter cette soirée de sa mémoire, comme il lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment de le faire ces derniers temps. Tout partait en vrille depuis que…

S'ébrouant violemment sous la douche, le brun s'interdit de penser à cette nuit. Il l'avait proscrite de son esprit depuis longtemps maintenant. Il attrapa son savon et se mit à se frotter énergiquement afin de se détendre.

Il passa l'heure qui suivit à s'occuper de lui : il s'habilla, se rasa, se lava (efficacement) les dents avant d'aller se préparer à manger. En habitant seul, Harry avait acquis un certain talent pour la cuisine. Il s'était même surpris plus d'une fois à apprécier faire à manger pour lui ou pour ses amis. Et Ron lui avait fait le plus beau des compliments : « Harry ! C'est presque aussi bon que la cuisine de ma mère ! ».

Alors que le survivant du monde sorcier savourait son saumon à la crème de ciboulette, il se mit à lire les dernières nouvelles de la Gazette où, malheureusement, il était en photo en première page à côté d'Héra Portman et de Lioubomir Damgov, les premiers ministres de l'Angleterre et de la Bulgarie respectivement.

« Au moins, Ron en aura pour son argent... » pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Un toussotement le fit sursauter brusquement. Ses réflexes d'Auror firent le reste. Deux secondes plus tard, il se tenait en position d'attaque, sa baguette en main.

Il dut néanmoins s'avouer qu'il devait avoir l'air totalement crétin quand il découvrit que le toussotement provenait de la tête de Kingsley Shacklebolt qui brulait joyeusement dans sa cheminée.

- Kingsley ! s'écria Harry en se précipitant pour s'agenouiller devant la tête de son patron et ami. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le brun en avisant la mine sombre du directeur du bureau des Aurors.

- Je m'excuse de te déranger alors que tu es censé être de repos, mais nous avons besoin de toi, expliqua la voix grave de Kingsley. Une attaque a eu lieu à Gringotts. On ne sait pas exactement qui est à l'origine de l'assaut, ni combien ils sont, mais il y a des otages, beaucoup d'otages.

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Des personnes risquaient leur vie à ce moment même, il se devait d'agir.

- Je suis au Chemin de Traverse dans deux minutes, répliqua-t-il.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La première chose qu'il vit en arrivant devant Gringotts fut une femme, hurlant et se débattant de toutes ses forces, qu'un Auror tentait d'immobiliser en la ceinturant. Une épaisse fumée rougeâtre s'échappait des immenses portes fermées de la banque sorcière. Un attroupement s'était formé devant les marches blanches. L'esprit d'Harry analysa immédiatement la situation, faisant voyager son regard forêt sur l'imposante façade de Gringotts, détectant les failles et échafaudant déjà des plans pour intervenir.

Avisant certains de ses collègues regroupés dans un coin reculé de la rue, il les rejoignit en vitesse. Il n'y avait plus un moment à perdre, la situation risquait de dégénérer à chaque instant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un plan d'attaque avait été élaboré et l'ensemble des Aurors présents, qu'ils fassent partie de la brigade d'élite ou non, s'étaient positionnés à leur place autour de la banque et attendaient le signal de départ du chef des opérations.

Harry, tendu comme un arc, tenait fermement sa baguette, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre du premier étage que Shacklebolt lui avait désigné et qu'il devait atteindre pour pouvoir entrer dans Gringotts. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, Harry sentait des gouttes de sueur froide lui couler dans le dos, lui envoyant de désagréables frissons dans tous les membres. Pourtant, il n'y avait que dans des instants comme celui-là - où il savait qu'il risquait sa vie, où il agissait enfin pour les autres, pour sa communauté - qu'il se sentait vraiment vivant. C'était con à dire, vraiment très con même, mais Harry avait toujours aimé l'action bien plus que sa propre vie...

Un éclair doré éclaira soudainement le ciel. Ça y était ! Sans prêter attention aux autres Aurors courant à ses côtés, le sauveur de monde sorcier ferma les yeux et incanta dans un murmure inaudible. Presqu'aussitôt, une puissante rafale de vent s'éleva autour du brun et l'emporta silencieusement jusqu'à la fenêtre voulue. Quiconque aurait regardé l'ancien Gryffondor en cet instant aurait pu remarquer la prestance et l'assurance dont l'ancien garçonnet timide de onze ans en aurait tout bonnement été incapable.

Harry atterrit avec aisance sur l'épais rebord de la fenêtre et murmura un Alohomora. Une fois l'embrasure ouverte, il se glissa avec prudence et lenteur dans le couloir désert de la banque. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit des cris provenir du rez-de-chaussée. Avant de continuer dans son exploration, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité d'une des nombreuses poches de son uniforme d'Auror.

Une fois totalement recouvert et toujours aussi silencieusement, le jeune Auror avança dans le couloir jusqu'au débouché que formait l'immense escalier de marbre qui montait du rez-de-chaussée. Prenant soin de s'abriter derrière un des immenses pylônes soutenant le plafond, deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une, Harry s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se passait avec cette prise d'otage.

Ce qu'il put remarquer en tout premier lieu, c'est que le mot prise d'otage était un euphémisme. Une cinquantaine de personnes avaient été rassemblées au centre de la grande pièce, assises sur le sol. Certains sanglotaient, d'autres semblaient prier. Les prisonniers étaient de toutes sortes: Harry discerna des gobelins, des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des agents de sécurité qui semblaient avoir été endormis, des commerçants du Chemin de Traverse.

Projetant son regard plus en profondeur dans la salle, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il reconnut le visage livide aux traits tordus qui tenait en joue avec sa baguette une fillette d'à peine cinq ans. Une rage sans nom l'envahit instantanément et il sentit ses mains moites se mettre à trembler. Antonin Dolohov, qui se tenait entre deux hommes à l'air revêche, souriait tranquillement en regardant pleurer faiblement un couple enlacé qui devait être les parents de l'enfant qu'il tenait prisonnière.

Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour, jamais il ne pourrait rester à ne rien faire alors que, sous ses yeux, l'un des derniers Mangemorts les plus dangereux et encore en fuite, menaçait des personnes innocentes.

L'image de Rémus Lupin, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres, son visage pâle et sans vie, lui revint en mémoire et ce ne fut pas seulement ses mains qui se mirent à trembler mais son corps tout entier. Une haine, plus puissante et dévastatrice qu'il n'en avait connue le submergea, se propageant dans chaque nerf de son être, faisant pulser le sang à ses oreilles et brouillant ses yeux déjà troublés par des larmes contenues.

Alors, Harry arrêta de réfléchir. Il s'en foutait que tous les Aurors ne soient pas arrivés, qu'il foute en l'air le plan savamment orchestré par Kingsley et qu'il risque sa vie inconsciemment. Seul comptait sa douleur et son envie de faire le plus de mal au meurtrier de Rémus.

Si Harry avait pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir, peut-être aurait-il remarqué l'étrangeté de la situation. Le fait qu'un Mangemort faisant partie des criminels les plus recherchés au monde se trouve à faire une simple prise d'otage dans un lieu aussi fréquenté que Gringotts, où il était d'ailleurs sûr qu'il serait capturé et immanquablement jugé et condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur, aurait fait tiquer un Auror moins qualifié que Harry. Mais son dégoût pour ce déchet de l'humanité était trop fort pour qu'il pose son esprit sur l'incongruité de la situation.

Dévalant à toute vitesse les marches de marbre blanc, il stupéfixa d'un mouvement souple l'un des compagnons de Dolohov. Des cris s'élevèrent aussitôt parmi les otages, se répercutant contre les hauts plafonds du hall de Gringotts. Harry, toujours invisible aux yeux de tous, éprouva un plaisir malsain en avisant la lueur de panique s'allumer dans les yeux de Dolohov. Effectuant une glissade maîtrisée, il s'arrêta à seulement quelques mètres des deux hommes et lança un deuxième sortilège de stupefixion qui frappa en pleine tête le deuxième acolyte qui tomba à la renverse dans un bruit sourd.

Seul restait Dolohov ! Celui-ci ne parut même pas surpris lorsque d'un geste brusque, Harry se découvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, séparés de deux mètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux émeraude du jeune Auror assombris, jaugeant ceux délavés de l'ancien Mangemort.

C'est seulement en plongeant son regard dans celui de Dolohov que Harry comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les yeux du criminel étaient remplis de terreur et ne cessaient d'aller et venir entre lui et quelque chose derrière lui.

Son cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes, Harry se retourna brusquement et eut juste le temps de voir le poignard scintillant que lançait le vrai Antonin Dolohov dans sa direction. Il se jeta à terre, entendant les hurlements suraigus des otages et ceux rauques de l'ancien Mangemort qui hurlait à son acolyte de bouger et de le tuer.

Mais Harry n'était plus l'adolescent de dix-sept ans sans expérience et terrorisé que Dolohov avait connu six ans plus tôt. Il avait muri et surtout, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

- Deprimo ! s'écria t-il en pointant de sa baguette le mur derrière Dolohov.

Celui-ci se retrouva enseveli sous des morceaux de parpaings en quelques secondes. L'explosion eut pour effet de dégager un épais nuage de poussières.

- Ne bougez pas ! beugla-t-il à l'assemblée de personnes qui s'étaient pour la plupart levées après la violente déflagration.

Se lançant immédiatement un sort d'apnée et de visibilité, il se faufila à travers le nuage opaque. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'homme qui avait sans doute pris une dose de Polynectar, il n'hésita pas.

- Stupefix !

Le corps du double de Dolohov se rigidifia et il tomba en avant, libérant par la même occasion l'enfant sanglotante qui alla se jeter dans les bras de ses parents.

Les oreilles de Harry semblèrent alors retrouver leur fonction. Des cris s'élevaient de toutes parts. En se retournant, il vit les lourdes portes de Gringotts s'ouvrir avec fracas et de nombreux Aurors entrèrent la baguette à la main, donnant des ordres et aidant les otages à sortir.

S'accordant enfin un sourire, Harry se détendit, relâchant ses muscles bandés. Il sentit avant de comprendre le liquide chaud s'écouler lentement le long de son ventre et ruisseler sur sa jambe droite. Baissant les yeux, il vit comme au ralenti sa propre main devenue écarlate attraper le long couteau enfoncé dans son abdomen et le retirer d'un geste sec. Son uniforme doré avait pris une teinte rouge foncée. Une main de couleur noire entra dans son champ de vision brouillé et alla se plaquer brusquement sur la plaie béante. Ce fut le visage de Kingsley Shacklebolt hurlant à l'aide qu'il vit en dernier avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

_A suivre..._

Verdict ?

J'espère que la suite vous a plu… A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre de Cœur à Prendre

D.O.L


End file.
